The PJ Masks and the Haunted Summer Camp
by Magical20
Summary: Our three little heroes are going to a summer camp, and there's excitement in the air. But, Amaya is somewhat nervous because, it's her first time going to a summer camp. While at the camp, strange things start happening there, and our heroes wonder if the camp is haunted. What will happen at this mysterious camp? Pairing: Connor/Catboy x Amaya/Owlette.
1. Going to Camp

**Hi, everybody. I'm back, and I'm working on a new story for PJ Masks. It's called "The PJ Masks and the Haunted Summer Camp". I was inspired a bit by Toy Story of Terror to do this, and it's almost October. So, I thought "Why not?". Also, the new episode(s), "Catboy and the Lunar Dome" and "Gekko and the Rock of All Power", airs on October 21** **st** **, which is pretty ridiculous since we've been waiting for a while to know when they air, and now we have to wait even longer. By the way; I turned 21 last Thursday. Anyway; I have something to say to some reviewers again:**

 **Bluecatcinema: Your support of my writing is always appreciated.**

 **Panthers101: Apology accepted because, I know you weren't trying to freak me out before.**

 **Bob4tide: Are you giving me suggestions for how Amaya's glasses should break in this potential sequel for "Catboy and Owlette's Interesting Adventures", or do you want each of these scenarios to happen in it? And, I ask you: Could you please, give me some time? You can't rush creativity. Even though you might get impatient. But, that's okay. I know I get impatient with stuff like this, too. So, I'm not mad at you.**

 **Whoever this guest is: I'm a little apprehensive about writing a sex story, and/or a lemon. Especially one about a kids' show. But, I'll think about it.**

 **Now that that's out of the way; here is the first chapter of my new story.**

Chapter 1: Going to Camp

PJ Masks narrating: "The PJ Masks and the Haunted Summer Camp"

A bus full of kids, our three heroes included, is driving down a forest with five mini busses following it. On the main bus, a woman from the front gets up, and faces the children.

Woman: Ok, children. We're almost at the camp. Are we ready to see if it's fun and safe?

All kids: Yes, Ms. Zane.

Ms. Zane: Good. Because, I'm ready. And, I think we're going to have a wonderful time.

She sits back down. The PJ Masks, as their daytime selves, were sitting in the back. Connor was sitting in between his two friends. Greg was sitting to the left of Connor reading a book, and Amaya was sitting to his right staring off into space. He tried reaching out his hand to hold hers, but pulled back when he saw the apprehensive look on her face.

Amaya: (sighs)…

Connor: What's the matter, Amaya?

Amaya: Nothing. I'm just kind of nervous. I've never been to a summer camp before.

This motivated Connor to still try holding her hand. So, he tries the finger walk.

Greg: You have nothing to be nervous about.

Connor: Yeah. Especially, when you've got us with you.

He started to feel a little inappropriate for trying to hold her hand. So, he pulled back again before he touched it.

Amaya: (looks to them) I know. But, we've never been this far away from HQ before.

Connor: That's why we agreed that if something happened in the city, we'd fix it as soon as we came back.

Amaya: Right. But, what if something happens to us while we're there?

Connor: You know we wouldn't want anything bad to happen to each other.

Greg: And, if something did happen to one of us, we'd be there for each other as soon as possible.

Connor tries to blindly grab her hand now.

Amaya: I guess you guys are right.

She reaches her hand out to grab Connor's, and she sees that he's trying hold hers, which makes her smile. So, she immediately grabs his hand.

Connor: (blushes) Huh?!

He looks to her, and sees her holding his hand and smiling.

Amaya: (slightly blushes) Thanks.

Connor: (slightly blushing) You're welcome.

The bus stops, and Ms. Zane gets up again.

Ms. Zane: Alright, kids. We're here. Camp Live.

The bus doors open, she steps out, and the kids follow her. The mini busses arrive.

Ms. Zane: Which one of you has the children's luggage?

The driver from the first mini bus sticks his hand out the window, and waves.

Ms. Zane: Alright. I'm going over there to get your bags. When I call your name, come up and get them, and go to the two friends you want to share a cabin with. Am I clear?

All kids: Yes, Ms. Zane.

She goes over to the back of the bus, the driver gets out and follows her, and they open the back doors.

Ms. Zane: (takes a bag) Tanya?

A little girl, Tanya, goes up first.

Ms. Zane: (gives her the bag) Here, sweetheart.

Tanya: Thank you, Ms. Zane.

She goes over to her friends.

Ms. Zane: (takes a bag) Eric?

A little boy, Eric, goes up next.

Ms. Zane: (gives him the bag) Here you go, darling.

Eric: Thank you.

He goes over to his friends.

Ms. Zane: (takes a bag) Cameron?

Cameron goes up next.

Ms. Zane: (gives him the bag) Here you go.

Cameron: Thanks.

He goes over to his friends.

Ms. Zane: (takes a bag) Brittany?

Another girl, Brittany, goes up next.

Ms. Zane: (gives her the bag) Here.

Brittany: Thank you.

She goes over to her friends, one of them being Tanya.

Ms. Zane: (takes a bag) Amaya?

Amaya goes up next.

Ms. Zane: (gives her the bag) Here you go, sweetie.

Amaya: Thank you, Ms. Zane.

She goes over to Connor and Greg.

Ms. Zane: (takes another bag) Damen?

Another little boy, Damen, goes up next.

Ms. Zane: (gives him the bag) Here, honey.

Damen: Thanks, Ms. Zane.

He goes over to his friends, both being Tanya and Brittany.

Ms. Zane: (takes another bag) Julie?

Another little girl, Julie, goes up next.

Ms. Zane: (gives her the bag) Here you go, dear.

Julie: Thank you, Ma'am.

She goes over to her friends, one of them being Cameron.

Ms. Zane: (takes another bag) Will?

Another boy, Will, goes up next.

Ms. Zane: (gives him the bag) Here, honey.

Will: Thank you.

He goes over to his friends, one of them being Eric.

Ms. Zane: (takes another bag) Joshua?

Another little boy, Joshua, goes up next.

Ms. Zane: (gives him the bag) Here.

Joshua: Thanks.

He goes over to his friends.

Ms. Zane: (takes another bag) Greg?

Greg goes up next.

Ms. Zane: (gives him the bag) Here, darling.

Greg: Thanks.

He goes over to Amaya and Connor.

Ms. Zane: (takes another bag) Emily?

Another little girl, Emily, goes up next.

Ms. Zane: (gives her the bag) Here you go, sweetheart.

Emily: Thanks, Ms. Zane.

She goes up to her friends, both being Cameron and Julie.

Ms. Zane: (takes another bag) Jen?

Another girl, Jen, goes up next.

Ms. Zane: (gives her the bag) Here you go, honey.

Jen: Thanks.

She goes over to her friend, both being Will and Eric.

Ms. Zane: (takes another bag) Raymond?

Another boy, Raymond, goes up next.

Ms. Zane: (gives him the bag) Here you go.

Raymond: Thank you, Ms. Zane.

He goes over to his friends, one of them being Joshua.

Ms. Zane: (takes another bag) Matilda?

One more little girl, Matilda, goes up next.

Ms. Zane: (gives her the bag) Here you go, dear.

Matilda: Thank you.

She goes over to her friends, both being Raymond and Joshua.

Ms. Zane: (takes one more bag) And, Connor?

Connor goes up last.

Ms. Zane: (gives him the bag) Here, sweetie.

Connor: Thanks, Ms. Zane.

He goes over to Greg and Amaya.

Ms. Zane: Ok, kids. Now that you all have your luggage, and have chosen your cabin-mates, it's time to pick out your cabins.

All kids: YAAAYYYYY!

Ms. Zane: In the meantime; the rest of us will settle into the camp as well.

All fifteen kids split into their groups of three, and head to their cabins.

Connor: I wonder why this place is called "Camp Live"?

Greg: Maybe, because whoever started this camp wanted the campers to just live, and have fun?

Amaya: Let's just see how this place will work out for us.

Both boy: Ok.

As the PJ Masks were walking to their cabin, something was spying on them from the bushes. They walk into their cabin, and they look around. There are three beds: One regular bed, and a bunk bed.

Amaya: Seems pretty nice so far.

Greg: You can take the one bed, Amaya. Connor and I will take the bunk bed. And, since I'm the shortest, I'll take the top bunk.

Connor: Ok. I'm cool with the bottom bunk.

Amaya: Thanks, guys.

They each put their luggage at the bases of their beds, and take off their backpacks.

Amaya: So, what did you guys bring? (taking stuff out of her backpack) I brought my favorite Flossy Flash comic book, my Flossy Flash action figure, a book all about owls, some pictures of Birdy so I don't forget her, and a tent and sleeping bags in case we camp out in the woods.

Greg: (taking stuff out of his backpack) Cool. I brought my Kick McGee action figure, my favorite books about lizards, some pictures of Lionel so I'm reminded of him, and some rope so I don't get lost in the woods.

Connor: (taking stuff out of his backpack) Sounds good. I brought my Master Fang action figure, my favorite Master Fang comic book, a book about big cats, and my glow-in-the-dark blanket to remind me of home and in case of a blackout. Oh! And, my sketch pad.

Amaya: That all sounds great. We can play as our favorite superheroes, we'll read our favorite books, I'll make sure we have a great camp-out, and you two can make us feel safe with the stuff you have.

Greg: Gee, Amaya. You seem pretty eager now.

Connor: Yeah. You were nervous before.

Amaya: I still am. But, I'm trying to keep my spirits up.

Connor: That's good.

Greg: Yeah. 'Cause, we'd want nothing more than to see you happy.

Amaya: Thanks, guys.

While they were talking; whatever was spying on them before still was, but was in a bush near the window of their cabin this time. Why is it spying on them? Who knows? What does it have in store for them? Who knows?

 **That was the first chapter to my new story for PJ Masks. Sorry about the tedious roll call. I just thought it would be appropriate to make up some of the other characters names since we haven't gotten any of their names, except for Cameron's. Also, sorry for the weird camp name. It was all I could think of. And, "Live" is actually "Evil" spelled backwards since the camp is supposed to be haunted. And, sorry if this first chapter seemed boring to some of you. It's just more of a build-up for what will happen in the story. I already have most of it planned out, and I'm excited to show you what else will happen. This is just something I'm doing while waiting for the new episode to air, and I hope that the producers add extra episodes, and maybe a movie/special, to season one of the show because, like I said: No one likes to wait so long for a show they love to air. And, season two will air in the fall of 2018. Tell me what you all thought of this chapter in your reviews, and let me know if you're excited to see what else I have planned for the story. Thanks, guys. Bye.**


	2. Greg in the Woods

**Hello, again. I'm bringing you another chapter of my new PJ Masks story. I know it's kind of soon, but I wanted to bring you guys a little more action. That; and, I forgot to make a disclaimer for the previous chapter. Sorry about that by the way. So, here is the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJ Masks. It belongs to Entertainment One, and Disney Junior.**

 **Again, my bad.**

Chapter 2- Greg in the Woods

Seven minutes after settling into the camp; all fifteen children were outside at the flagpole with Ms. Zane.

Ms. Zane: Alright, children. I decided for our first night here, we should have a bonfire. So, I want all of you to look for firewood with your cabin mates.

All kids: Yes, Ms. Zane.

Ms. Zane: Ok. You can start looking… now!

Four groups of kids go into the forest, but Greg goes up to Ms. Zane, and Connor and Amaya wait for him.

Greg: Excuse me, Ms. Zane?

Ms. Zane: Yes, Greg?

Greg: (pulls out rope) Can you tie a knot around me so I don't get lost out there?

Ms. Zane: Sure, sweetie.

She wraps the rope around him, and ties a knot. He takes the rest of the rope, ties the other end to the flagpole, and places a trail on the ground as he and his friends go into the woods. They've made it very deep in the woods, and Greg stops them from going any further.

Greg: Uh… How about we split up to look for firewood? Just, don't go too far from the rope.

Connor: Ok, Greg.

Amaya: We won't.

They split up in three different directions: Connor goes to the left, Greg goes straight, and Amaya goes to the right. As Greg was getting his firewood, he starts hearing some strange noises.

Greg: Huh? What was that?

He hears the noises again, turns around, and sees nothing.

Greg: Must've been the wind.

He collects more firewood; but then, he hears more strange noises. This time, they sounded like footsteps.

Greg: Hmm… Maybe, it was an animal, or the other kids?

Suddenly; he hears a voice in the wind.

Voice: (whispers) Greg…

Greg: Huh!?

Voice: (whispers) Greg…

He looks around, and sees no one.

Greg: (laughs)… My imagination must be playing tricks on me.

Voice: (whispers) No, Greg. This. Is. REAL!...

This makes the boy a bit nervous, but also curious.

Meanwhile; Amaya comes back to the rope carrying her stack of firewood, and sees Connor carrying a tall and heavy-looking stack, much to her humor.

Amaya: (giggling)… Uh, Connor? Do you really think you should be carrying that much firewood?

Connor: Well, I thought that it would be good if I brought back a lot.

Amaya: That does seem like a good idea. But, maybe I should take some of that in case it's too heavy.

Connor: No thanks, Amaya. I got this.

He, then, trips and falls on his face, the firewood rains on him, and they both bust out laughing.

Connor: (getting up) On second thought; I could use a hand.

Amaya: No problem.

She puts down her load, and helps him pick up the fallen firewood. They finish, and she's carrying more than him.

Connor: Uh… How about I take some of that off for you?

Amaya: Thanks. This is kind of heavy.

He takes some of the twigs from her stack, and adds it onto his. She picks up her original stack, and that makes it heavier.

Amaya: Um… Connor?

Connor: Of course.

He takes some twigs from her stack, and adds onto his again.

Amaya: Thanks.

Connor: And, thank you for helping me. Wait. Where's Greg?

Amaya: (looks to her right) He must still be over there. Greg?!

Greg, who was still wondering about the noises and the voice, heard his friends calling for him.

Greg: Huh?

Amaya: Greg!?

Greg: I hear you!

Connor: Have you collected any firewood? Because, we're done, and we can help if you need any.

Greg: I've got some firewood. But, you guys can go back. There's something I want to check out.

Connor: Ok.

Amaya: Just, don't stay there too long.

Greg: I won't.

Connor and Amaya walk back to camp carrying their firewood; while Greg stayed behind, put his stack down, and takes another look around.

Greg: Hello?

Voice: (teasingly whispers) Greg… Greg…

Greg: (nervously) Who's there?

Voice: (whispering) Be prepared… to be scared! You've. Been. WARNED!...

Suddenly; the leaves from the trees that were around him fell off, and the branches broke off, too. He started to feel a bit on edge.

Meanwhile; Connor and Amaya returned to camp, and give their firewood to Ms. Zane.

Ms. Zane: Nice work, Connor. You too, Amaya.

Both: Thank you, Ms. Zane.

Ms. Zane: Hold on. Where's Greg?

Amaya: He's still in the forest. He wanted to check something out.

Ms. Zane: Oh. That doesn't sound safe.

Connor: We can go get him if you want.

Ms. Zane: Yes, please.

They follow the rope back into the woods.

Greg is still in his spot in the forest.

Greg: Ok. Whoever's doing this, it's going to take more than fallen leave and broken branches to REALLY scare me.

Just then; eight glowing eyes were staring at him through the knotholes in the trees and through the plants, and the leaves and tree branches started dancing in the wind in a very precise manner. Greg was completely paralyzed in fear. Something comes out of nowhere, and swiftly swipes his wristband. He doesn't even notice because, he was too scared.

Greg: Uh… Hello?

He felt something grab his left arm and right leg.

Greg: (screaming)!

He turns around, walks backwards, trips on the rope, and tumbles into a shrub. All the while; his friends were looking for him, and they heard his screams and a loud thump.

Connor: Did you hear that?

Amaya: Definitely. Sounds like Greg's in trouble!

They start running to Greg's end of the rope, and they see the mess of fallen leaves and branches all over the ground.

Connor: Greg?

Amaya: Greg?

Greg hears his friends' calls for him through the shrub.

Greg: Huh?... I'm over here!

They hear him, and go over to the shrub he fell in. He gets up and out of the shrub, and meets up with his friends.

Connor: What happened, Greg?

Greg: I don't know. First; I heard some random sounds. Then; I heard a voice talking to me, and I thought I was imagining it, but it told me it was real. (starts scratching himself) Then; those leaves and branches fell from the trees, and did a dance in the wind. Then, these eyes were staring at me through the plants. And, then; someone, or some THING, grabbed me. It was really creepy.

Amaya: Poor Greg. Are you alright?

Greg: (still scratching himself) I'm fine. But, I'm really itchy.

Connor looks over at the shrub Greg fell into, and realized something.

Connor: Uh… I thinks that's because, you fell into a poison ivy shrub.

Greg: (stops scratching himself) Oh, no.

Amaya: Don't keep scratching yourself. Otherwise, that rash will get worse.

Greg: I know. That's why I stopped.

Amaya: Oh… Right. Anyway; I'll carry your firewood back to camp for you. Where is it?

Greg: (pointing) It's over there.

She goes over to his firewood, and picks it up.

Connor: Once we're back at camp, we'll take you to the nurse.

Greg: Thanks, guys.

They follow the rope back to camp, and meet up with Ms. Zane.

Ms. Zane: There you are, Greg.

Amaya gives Ms. Zane his firewood, and she piles it up with the rest that has been collected.

Ms. Zane: You shouldn't have stayed out there all by yourself. You could've gotten hurt.

Greg: I'm sorry, Ms. Zane. There was something I wanted to check out.

Ms. Zane: It's okay. I'm not mad at you. But, next time you see, or hear something that makes you curious, you come to me. Ok?

Greg: (unties the knot around himself) Yes, Ma'am.

He coils the rest of the rope, and unties the other end from the flagpole.

Greg: Is it a safe idea if I get rid of this rope? I fell in a poison ivy shrub, and I don't want it to spread to everyone else.

Ms. Zane: It probably is safe to do that.

Greg: Thanks, Ms. Zane.

Amaya: We're going to take him to the nurse.

Ms. Zane: Alright. Feel better.

Greg: Thank you.

Greg and his friends took their walk to the nurse's office, and he couldn't help but wonder if what he experienced was real or not.

 **And, there you have it. The second chapter of my new story. The first event of strange and creepy things happening, and the first to experience it was poor, sweet, and shy Greg. He hears odd noises, a voice talking to him, leaves and branches dancing erratically in the wind, eyes staring at him, something taking his wristband, someone or something grabbing him, and he falls into a poison ivy shrub. Now, that was just the start, but it will get somewhat scarier from here. Anyway; let me know what you all thought of this chapter in your reviews. I will most likely be watching Project Runway, and the season 3 premiere of How To Get Away With Murder. See you all later.**


	3. Connor in the Lake

**Hey, guys. I'm back! I know it's been a while, but I wanted to wait until October came, and it did. So, here is the new chapter of my Haunted Summer Camp story. Also, I know a lot of you guys are glad to finally find PJ Masks toys in stores, mostly in Toys R Us, but I just can't wait until the new episode comes out. Now, here's a little something I have to say to some reviewers:**

 **Bluecatcinema: Once again, your support for my writing is appreciated.**

 **FireKing Atlas: I appreciate your support for my writing as well.**

 **Bob4tide: That's a great idea, but unfortunately, that's not what I have planned for this chapter. Sorry. But, I might use something like that for another chapter, or story. I'll keep your glasses ideas in mind.**

 **Whoever this other guest is: Thank you for your support, too. I'm glad that you agree with me about season 2 of PJ Masks airing in 2018. And, thank you for feeling where I was coming from with my Moments after Missions stories. If you feel like it, could give me the details on what you agree with me on for Moments after Missions, please? Though, you don't have to if you don't want to.**

 **Giselle H: Here it is!**

 **Disclaimer: PJ Masks doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Disney Junior, Entertainment One, Team TO, and Frog Box.**

Chapter 3- Connor in the Lake

Two hours after the firewood activity; all the campers were walking down to the lake with Ms. Zane.

Greg: I'm glad that my rash went away before this. I can't wait to go into the lake, and do some snorkeling.

Amaya: Same here. I can't wait to go canoeing.

They hear a rattling noise. They look at Connor, and see that his knees are shaking.

Connor: (little embarrassed laugh)…

Amaya: Nervous about going into the lake, Connor?

Connor: Yeah. It's no secret that I don't like getting wet, but I am a bit excited to see what the lake is like.

Greg: Don't worry. It'll be fun.

They reach the dock, and Ms. Zane is standing next to the lifeguard.

Ms. Zane: Children, say hello to Mr. Crossman, the camp lifeguard.

Kids: Hello, Mr. Crossman.

Mr. Crossman: Hello, children. Is everybody excited to go into the lake?

Kids: YES!

Mr. Crossman: Good. Now, to any of you going canoeing, remember not to go past the buoy line. Otherwise, you'll get lost, and be too far away from the dock. Understand?

Kids: Yes, Mr. Crossman.

Mr. Crossman: Very good. Now, for those of you are just going canoeing, and not snorkeling, grab a life-jacket. Unless, you're going canoeing and snorkeling.

Some of the kids, Amaya included, go to the rack with the life-jackets, while the other kids, Connor and Greg included, waited at the dock.

Connor: Ok. First; I'll go canoeing with Amaya. And, then; I'll be snorkeling with you. Ok, Greg?

Greg: Alright.

Greg puts on his goggles and snorkel, and goes into the lake. Connor then hears a voice coming from somewhere.

Voice: (whispers) Connor…

Connor: Huh?

He looks behind himself, and sees all the other kids coming down to the dock. So, he shrugs it off.

Connor: Must've been nothing.

Amaya: (approaching him) Ready, Connor?

Connor: I guess so.

He takes his goggles and snorkel, and they go into one of the canoes

Amaya: Remember to paddle at the same pace as me.

Connor: Ok.

They pick up their oars, and paddle with each other out on the lake.

Amaya: So, what do you think so far?

Connor: It's pretty good… And, it's kind of relaxing, too.

Amaya: And, the scenery is really pretty. Isn't it?

Connor: Yeah. It is… (whispers dreamily) Like you.

She smiles a bit, until she realizes what he said.

Amaya: Wait. What?

Connor: (blushes) Oh. Uh… Nothing. Just mumbling to myself. (little laugh)…

Amaya: (confused) Ok.

He mentally slapped himself after that, and then; he hears a bubbling sound. He looks down on his right, and sees the water bubbling.

Connor: Hmm…

He, then, hears the voice again.

Voice: (teasingly whispers) Connor…

Connor: Huh?

Voice: (teasingly whispers) Connor…

Connor: There it is again.

Amaya: What's going on?

Connor: Nothing.

She shrugs it off, and they keep paddling.

Connor: (whispers to himself) Guess it was my imagination.

They spot Greg coming up in the water, and they stop.

Greg: Hey, Connor; ready to try some snorkeling?

Connor: Ok.

Amaya: Have fun.

He puts on his goggles and snorkel, and goes into the lake.

Greg: So, how is it?

Connor: So far, it's okay… I guess.

Voice: (teasingly whispers) Connor…

Connor: Huh? Again?

Voice: (eerily whispering) This is oh-so, very real…

He starts feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Greg: Is something wrong?

Connor: Uh… I don't think so.

Greg: Ok, then. Let's dive underwater.

Connor: Alright.

They put their snorkels back on, and they dive into the water.

Voice: (teasingly whispers) Cooonnnnnorr…

Once he heard the voice again, he started to freak out. How could someone be talking to him while he was underwater?

Voice: (eerily whispers) Be. Prepared… To. Be. SCAAAREED… (laughs)!

These big glowing eyes were staring at him. They were glowing so bright, the light showed the silhouette of what was staring at him. It was enormous! Connor was so scared, he didn't notice something coming out from an unknown place, and snatching his wristband. The huge thing that was staring at him started moving, and he swam back up to the surface.

Connor: Guys, I think we should get out of the lake.

Amaya: But, we just got in.

Connor: I know. But, I saw something down-

Before he could continue, something pulls him down, and everybody saw it.

Everyone: (gasps)!

Both his friends: Connor!

He comes back up.

Connor: (struggling) HELP!

He gets pulled back down.

Mr. Crossman: Everybody, out of the lake! Now!

They all do what he says, and he dives into the water.

Greg: (worriedly) Oh. What's happening down there? …

Amaya: (worriedly) Connor, please be alright.

Eleven seconds after; Mr. Crossman comes back up to the surface with Connor in his arms, and swims back to the dock.

Connor: (coughing)! …

Mr. Crossman: Take it easy there, lad.

Amaya and Greg go up to him.

Amaya: Connor! (exhales)! Thank goodness you made it!

Greg: Are you okay?

Connor: (coughs). Yeah. (coughs). I'm fine. Thank you, Mr. Crossman.

Mr. Crossman: You're welcome.

Ms. Zane: I think that we should stay away from this lake for a while.

Everyone else: Agreed.

Ms. Zane: Alright, children. Let's go.

All the kids leave with Ms. Zane.

Amaya: What happened back there, Connor?

Connor: I don't know. I heard someone talking to me. And, while I was underwater, I saw something staring at me. It was huge. But, I don't know what pulled me down.

Greg: Let's just be glad that whatever it was that happened is over.

Connor: Definitely.

While they were heading back to camp, Connor started thinking about his recent experience.

 **That's the end of this chapter. The next victim was Connor. Poor Connor. He heard a voice, saw some big creature under the water, and got pulled into the lake. I figured this would make sense because of his fear of water. I know what some of you are thinking: " Was that the same voice that Greg heard in the other chapter?", and " Was that the same thing that took Greg's wristband?". The answer to both those questions: Yes. And, spoiler alert: Amaya is going to hear the same voice during her experience, and that same thing is going to take her wristband, too. Same voice, same snatcher, but a different thing happening. Sorry for spoiling it. Now, I came back this month because, it's kind of a scary story, and October is the month of scary things. Anyway; give me the details of what you guys thought of this chapter in your reviews. I'll be back a little bit later. I'm still writing this story, and it's going to take a while for me to finish. I'll see you all later.**


	4. Amaya in the Closet

**Hello, everyone. I'm bringing you all another chapter of my Haunted Summer Camp story. Sorry I took a while. I've been working on the rest of the story, and looking for inspiration for future stories I might write. I'm writing this chapter while waiting for a package to come today.**

 **Comments-**

 **Bluecatcinema: As always, your support is appreciated. And, yeah. It is pretty scary.**

 **FireKing Atlas: Thank you for your support, too. And, here is Amaya's experience.**

 **Bob4tide: Since you really want to see a story, or chapter where Amaya loses her glasses, I'll put your idea in.**

 **Giselle H: I thank you as well for your support.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own PJ Masks. It's owned by Disney Junior, Entertainment One, etc.**

Chapter 4- Amaya in the Closet

Six hours later, at sunset; all the kids were at the main lodge, and they were all talking with the camp's cook.

Cook: Ok, campers. When Ms. Zane gets back from the grocery store, me and her will make banana pudding for you all.

Kids: Mmmmm! …

Cook: In the meantime; you kids should play a game here. Just don't break anything. Understand?

Kids: Yes, sir.

The cook walks back into the kitchen.

Cameron: Who's up for hide-and-seek?

Kids: Ooh! Me! … I am! I am! … Sounds like fun…

Greg: I'll be "It".

Cameron: Ok. Greg; you count to forty, and we'll each find a place to hide.

Greg: Ok.

Greg covers his eyes, leans against the wall, and starts counting; while the other kids were looking for hiding places. A few of them went outside looking for a place to hide, while the rest stayed inside. Amaya goes upstairs to the bedroom, and hides in the closet.

Amaya: (little laugh)… Greg will never find me in here.

She looks around inside the closet, and sees how dark it is. She felt a little nervous.

Amaya: … Maybe, I should turn on the light.

She looks around the wall for a light switch, and, then; she heard a voice. That same voice the boys heard.

Voice: (whispers) Amaya…

Amaya: Hmm?

Voice: (teasingly whispers) Amaayyyaaaa…

Amaya: (nervously) There might be some other kids in the bedroom who are probably just messing with me… Wait. I came in here first.

She then heard a thump

Amaya: (gasp)!

She turns around, and sees a fallen box on the floor.

Amaya: (nervously) There might be mice in here. They must've knocked that down.

She goes over to the fallen box, and puts it back on the shelf. Just then; she felt a poke.

Amaya: (gasp)!

She turns around, and sees nothing.

Amaya: (gulp)! … (whispering to herself) Relax yourself, Amaya. You're just imagining things. And, remember, you're playing a game.

Voice: (teasingly whispers) Oh, Amaya. You poor little girl… You were so scared about your first experience at a summer camp, and you think your imagination is messing with you… Guess what, my dear: This. Is. Veerrrryyy. REAL. (laughing)! …

Some of the clothes hanging in there fell onto her. She gets up and out of the pile, and puts the clothes back. But, she started to feel a bit more uncomfortable.

Amaya: (nervous laugh)… Maybe, I should find another place to hide.

She goes to the door and tries to open it, but it's locked from the outside.

Amaya: (sighs)! … I guess I'll just have to hide in here until Greg finds me.

She tries to keep it together, even though she didn't like the decision she just made.

On the outside; Connor comes into the bedroom, and hides under the bed.

Connor: (lightly laughs to himself)…

Downstairs; Greg is almost done counting.

Greg: 38, 39, 40! Ready or not! Here I come!

He looks around the lunch-room, and gets an idea. He looks under each of the tables, and he finds five kids, sharing a laugh with each of them.

Greg: Ok. You all sit down at a table, and wait since you've been found. I'll look for everyone else.

He goes outside, and finds five more kids. As they were about to go back inside, they hear a car pulling up. They look behind themselves, and see Ms. Zane getting out of one of the mini buses with a bag of groceries.

Ms. Zane: (approaching the lodge) Hello, kids. What's going on here?

Greg: We're playing hide-and-seek. I'm "It".

Ms. Zane: Well remember, when all of you are done, we're having banana pudding.

Greg: Yes, Ms. Zane.

They all go back inside. Greg goes upstairs, into the bathroom, and finds Joshua in the tub.

Greg: Gotcha!

Joshua: (laughs)…

Greg: You go back downstairs, and wait.

Joshua: Ok.

Joshua goes back downstairs, Greg goes into the bedroom, and finds Tanya behind the curtain.

Greg: Aha!

Tanya: (laughs)…

Greg: Go back downstairs, Tanya. Ms. Zane' back.

Tanya: Ok, Greg.

Tanya goes back downstairs. Amaya, who's still in the closet, hears Greg's voice, and is relieved that he finally came into the bedroom.

Amaya: (exhales)! Thank goodness Greg is finally up here.

Some boxes from the shelf on her right fall down near her, and scare her.

Voice: (laughing)! …

Amaya: (whispering to herself) Calm down. Greg will come to this door eventually.

Greg: Found you, Connor.

Connor: (laughs)…

She hears Greg finding Connor, and is even more relieved.

Voice: BOO!

Amaya: (gasps)!

Connor comes out from under the bed, and they hear her gasp.

Connor: What was that?

She's decided that she's had enough. So, she starts banging on the door to get their attention, and it works.

Amaya: Greg!? Connor!? Can you guys hear me?

Greg: Amaya?

Connor: (gasps)!

They go over to the closet door.

Amaya: Guys; please, get me out of here! The door's locked, and this closet is really dark and creepy.

Greg: Someone must've locked her in there.

Connor: Not me. I was hiding in here, and I didn't even bother to touch this door.

Greg: Let's just get her out.

Greg turns the lock above the knob, and tries opening the door, but no luck.

Greg: Huh? It didn't work.

Connor: Let me try.

Connor turns the lock on the knob, and tries to open the door, but that didn't work either.

Connor: This door won't open no matter how we unlock it.

Amaya: What do you mean it won't open?!

Connor: Sorry, Amaya. But, I think the locks are jammed.

Amaya: Oh, no! Now, how am I going to get out of here?

Connor: Don't worry. We'll ask Ms. Zane for help.

Greg: We'll be right back.

The boys head downstairs, and she waits for them in fear.

Voice: (eerily whispering) You thought you were scared before? Well, take this as a warning: Be prepared to be REALLY scared! (laughing crazily)!

Just like that; all the boxes and clothes fell off the shelves and racks. And, then; they start to float, and switch to each shelf and rack continuously. This did it for her. She was completely stricken with fear. That same something that took the boys' wristbands comes out of the blue, takes her wristband, and, of course, she doesn't even notice; because she's too scared. A big, scary, ghost-like face appears in front of her, and starts laughing at her maniacally.

Amaya: (screaming)!

Everyone in the lodge heard her screams.

Ms. Zane: What was that?

The two boys come into the lunch-room.

Both boys: Ms. Zane!

Ms. Zane: Is something wrong?

Connor: Yes! Amaya's locked in the closet upstairs.

Greg: We tried to get her out, but the locks to the door are jammed.

Everyone else: (gasps)!

Ms. Zane: That's horrible! I'll need some tools to get her out.

The cook comes into the room with a bag of tools.

Cook: I overheard the entire conversation. Here you go.

He gives her the tool-bag.

Ms. Zane: Thank you. Now, children; stay down here while I get Amaya out.

Connor: Can we please come with you, Ms. Zane?

Greg: Yeah. Amaya's our friend and cabin mate, and we want to make sure she's alright.

Ms. Zane: … Ok.

They head back upstairs with Ms. Zane.

Amaya was panicking a lot more, and she started banging on the door again.

Amaya: Connor?! … Greg?! … Ms. Zane?! … ANYBODY?! …

The boys and Ms. Zane come into the bedroom.

Ms. Zane: Don't worry, Amaya. I'm going to get you out.

She takes out a Phillips head screw driver, and unscrews the hinges.

Ms. Zane: Now, you just have to push open the door. Trust me.

Amaya: Ok.

She pushes the door open, and falls on her face as she comes out.

Both boys: Amaya!

They go over to her, and pick her up.

Greg: We were so worried about you when we heard you screaming.

Connor: Are you alright?

Amaya: (eyes closed, and panting) It's… (pants) So dark… (pants) Everything's… (pants) Moving…

Ms. Zane looks inside the closet.

Ms. Zane: What a mess! What happened in there?

Amaya: (panting)… Make it stop… (pants) Make it stop… (pants) Please, make it stop…

Greg: Calm down, Amaya. You're out of that closet.

Connor: You can open your eyes now.

She opens her eyes, and the two boys are a blur to her.

Amaya: Oh, no! I can't see! Everything's blurry!

Connor looks down, and sees her glasses on the floor.

Connor: Oh. Hold on a second.

He picks up her glasses, and puts them onto her. She can now clearly see the two boys standing in front of her.

Greg: See? We're here, and we've got you.

She shares a group hug with them, and starts crying on Connor's shoulder. They immediately comfort her.

Connor: It's okay, Amaya. It's okay. You're okay.

Greg: Yeah. It's over.

Ms. Zane: Poor thing. You'll feel better when snack time comes.

Amaya: (sniff)… Thank you, Ms. Zane.

The four of them walk back downstairs.

Greg: So, what happened in there?

Amaya: I don't want to talk about it now.

Connor: Ok. Can we talk about it later?

Amaya: Alright.

Both her friends give her a pat on the shoulder, and that makes her feel better, even though she was still somewhat traumatized.

 **And, that was chapter four. Poor Amaya. I think her experience was the worst. I mean, I know something grabbed Greg in the woods, and Connor almost drowned in the lake, but what she saw in the closet was terrifying, especially for a six-year old. Plus, being in a dark closet that's locked can add a sense of claustrophobia. By the way, Bon4tide; I hope you liked what I did with the glasses thing. Just don't expect me to use it as a running gag for my stories, or use it all the time please. Also, I really hope that the people at Entertainment One have added extra episodes to season one of PJ Masks, and maybe a movie special while we wait for season two. Anyway; tell me what you all thought of this chapter in your reviews. I'm still waiting for my package to come, and I'm still working on the rest of this story. Bye, guys.**


	5. Attack on the Camp

**Hey, guys. I have another chapter of my scary PJ Masks story. Now, I'm still working on this story, and I honestly doubt that I'll finish by the end of the month. Also, "Catboy and the Lunar Dome" and "Gekko and the Rock of All Power" are going to air next week! YAY! … Here's what I think should happen for season 2; I think they should give the characters more depth, and they should have character development. I think the one who should have the most character development should be Connor/Catboy. Sorry for getting ahead of myself. Here's the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: PJ Masks belongs to Disney Junior, Entertainment One, Frog Box, and Team TO. Not me.**

Chapter 5- Attack on the Camp

Three hours after the closet incident; it was nighttime, and twelve of the campers and Ms. Zane were outside at the bonfire that was planned, and they're roasting marshmallows.

Matilda: It's too bad Connor, Amaya, and Greg decided not to join us in the bonfire tonight.

Eric: I don't blame them. After what happened to them, it makes sense that they'd want to be alone.

Jen: Yeah. They're not having a good first day at camp.

Ms. Zane: No, they're not, the poor dears. (notices something) Oh. We need some more marshmallows. I'll go back to my cabin, and get them.

Kid: Ok, Ms. Zane.

She goes back to her cabin, and leaves them.

Cameron: Hey. While we wait for Ms. Zane, let's tell each other scary stories.

Raymond: Ok. But, not too scary.

Julie: Yeah, Cameron. None of us want to be as scared as the other three.

Cameron: Don't worry. We'll all be fine. (laughs to himself)…

Meanwhile, in the PJ Masks cabin; Amaya was having trouble sleeping, as she couldn't stop thinking about her experience in that closet, and that creepy voice talking to her. Suddenly; the light in the cabin came on, and she comes back to reality.

Amaya: (screams, and gets up)!

Connor: Amaya! It's just me.

Amaya: Oh…

Greg: You guys can't sleep either?

Amaya: No.

Connor: Nuh-uh.

Greg: Amaya, you think maybe now you could tell us what happened to you?

Amaya: (exhales)… Ok. When I was in that closet, I heard some noises, and I thought someone else was in there. But, I could've sworn I was in there first.

Connor: WAS someone else in there with you?

Amaya: I don't know. But, the door was locked.

Connor: Joshua was upstairs, but he said he didn't lock the door. Makes sense since he was in the bathroom, and not the bedroom.

Greg: Tanya was hiding up there, too, and in the bedroom; but she said she didn't lock it either.

Connor: I was hiding up in the bedroom, and I didn't lock it.

Amaya: And, I believe you. And, Ms. Zane assumes that something's wrong with the door. But, that doesn't matter. (gasps in realization)! Wait a second!

Connor: What is it?

Amaya: You guys said you each heard a voice talking to you during your… experiences? Right?

Both boys: (worriedly) Yeah?

Amaya: Was it whispering your names to you?

Both boys: Yeah?

Amaya: It told you that what was happening to you was real when you thought you were imaging it. Right?

Both boys: Yes!

Amaya: And, did it tell you to be prepared to be scared?

Both boys: YES!

Amaya: (nervously)… Uh, this might seem silly, but you guys don't think this camp is… (gulp)! … haunted? Do you?

The two boys looked at her a bit nervously.

Greg: Well, calling this camp haunted seems crazy; but I wouldn't call what happened to me in the woods normal.

Connor: And, I doubt that anyone would find something that enormous on the bottom of a lake; but you still haven't told us what happened to you in the closet.

Amaya: Oh. Right. Well, a box fell from one of the shelves, and I thought it was a mouse. So, I put the box back on the shelf, and all these clothes fell off the rack onto me. And then, all of a sudden; all the clothes and boxes fell off the racks and shelves, started rearranging themselves between racks and shelves, and a big, scary face appears in front of me and starts laughing.

The two boys were shocked and horrified after hearing her story.

Greg: Whoa! That's horrible!

Connor: Yeah! I don't know which one of us had it worse.

Suddenly; a thought popped into Connor's head.

Amaya: Something on your mind?

Connor: Well, there could be a logical explanation for everything that's happened to us. Like, with Greg in the woods: The leaves and twigs moving in the wind like that; that could've been caused by some sort of wind-machine, or something, and the eyes he saw could've been caused by a projector. And, me in the lake: Maybe, someone built something to look like a monster living down there. And, Amaya in the closet: Maybe, the clothes and boxes had wires tied to them. And, that face was probably from the projector I mentioned.

Amaya and Greg gave him bewildered looks.

Connor: (sighs)… Look; my point is we should investigate so we can be totally sure.

The two of them get out of their beds, and approach him.

Amaya: Sounds good to me.

Greg: Me, too.

Connor reaches out his fist so they could do their fist-bump, but he notices something missing.

Connor: (gasp)! My wristband is gone!

Greg looks at his wrist.

Greg: Oh, no! Mine's gone, too!

Amaya looks at her wrist.

Amaya: And, so is mine!

Greg: (worriedly) Maybe, this camp really is haunted?

Amaya: Do you have a logical explanation for this, Connor?

Connor: (nervously) Well, uh… Maybe, we dropped them somewhere around the camp? Or, maybe we took them off, and misplaced them? Or, maybe Ms. Zane found them wherever we lost them, and took them into her cabin in case they belonged to some of the campers? Or, … or, … Maybe, it is haunted?

They all look each other feeling uneasy.

Connor: But, we're still not completely sure whether this camp is haunted, or not. Let's go talk to Ms. Zane, and see if she can help us.

Amaya: Ok.

Greg: Alright, then.

They leave their cabin, and leave the light on.

Back at the bonfire; all the other kids were feeling nervous listening to Cameron's ghost story.

Cameron: … And, the mysterious person dressed in the fedora and overcoat took the helpless adults out onto the lake via canoe, and summoned… The LAKE MONSTER!

Other kids: (gasps)!

Cameron: It was four-hundred and fifty feet tall, and looked like a spider crab. It captured its victims with its horrifying claws, and made that HORRIBLE sound! (roars loud and scarily)!

Other kids: (screaming)!

Cameron: (laughing)!

The other kids stare at him.

Cameron: Sorry, guys. It's just a story. I'm sure this scary person and this lake monster don't even exist.

Damen: (realizing something) Wait a minute! Something pulled Connor into the lake twice when he was swimming.

Emily: You don't think it was the lake monster. Do you?

Cameron: No way! I made that story up just to scare you guys. That's the point of telling ghost stories.

Joshua: Then, how do you explain how he was pulled down into the lake twice if it wasn't the monster's claws?

Cameron: Maybe, his foot got stuck in the buoy line, and something was pulling on it?

Brittany: Excuse me for changing the subject; but what's taking Ms. Zane so long with our marshmallows?

Cameron: Yeah. It shouldn't take so long to get some marshmallows from your cabin.

Tanya: Someone should go look for her.

The other kids looked apprehensive about going out into the forest at night.

Will: (beat) (raises his hand) I'll do it.

Tanya: I'll go with you, Will. There's no telling what's going on around here. After what the others went through.

Will: Thanks, Tanya.

They get up and go back into camp.

Jen: Be careful, guys.

Back to our heroes; their approaching Ms. Zane's cabin, and suddenly-

Tanya: Hey!

PJ Masks: (turning around) Huh?

They see Tanya and Will coming from the forest.

Tanya: What are you guys doing out here? We thought you wanted to spend some time alone.

Greg: We did. But, we noticed that somethings that belong to us are missing, and we thought that Ms. Zane could help us out.

Will: We're looking for her, too. She was supposed to bring us more marshmallows for the bonfire, but she's been gone longer than expected.

Amaya: Then, maybe all of us should talk to her.

Connor knocks on the door three times.

Connor: Ms. Zane?

No response, and they all look a bit worried.

Connor: How about we go inside, and see if she's still there?

They nod, feeling like they don't have a choice. Connor opens the door, and they see darkness.

Amaya: (nervously) Oh. It's so dark in there.

Connor: Let's turn on the lights, then.

He goes in, and puts his hand on the wall to feel for a light switch. He feels one, and turns on the lights.

Connor: There we go.

The others come inside.

Tanya: Ms. Zane! Where are you?

Greg: Let's check the kitchen since she was getting marshmallows for you.

Will: Ok, then.

They all head for the kitchen. Amaya turns the lights on, and they see a mess made in there. There is an unopen marshmallows on the floor, along with a fallen tea kettle with tea spilled out of it, and a broken mug. And, the window in front of the sink is open.

Will: Whoa! What happened here?

Amaya: Hmm… (gasps)! I think someone took Ms. Zane!

Tanya: What makes you think that?

Amaya: Well, she dropped the bag of marshmallows on the floor.

She looks to Greg.

Greg: She also dropped the tea kettle on the floor, and spilled some tea, too. And, the broken pieces must've been the mug she was pouring into.

He crouches to the mess on the floor, and feels the spilled liquid.

Greg: Plus, this tea is still warm. That means she was taken recently.

Connor: The how is obvious. The window in front of the sink is open. So, someone must've grabbed her from there.

Amaya: Let's start from the beginning to make this more clear.

An envisioned sequence of the incident starts, and goes along with our heroes telling the story.

Amaya: Ms. Zane came in here to get more marshmallows for the bonfire. She was about to come back after getting the marshmallows, but the tea kettle must've started whistling.

Greg: She must've been pouring the tea into the mug. So, maybe she held the bag marshmallows with her teeth while she was pouring the tea. Just then; someone grabbed her from the window, causing her to drop all of this. That explains this mess.

Connor: However, the window can only be opened from the inside.

The sequence ends, and everything goes back to reality.

Connor: Maybe, she left the window open before the bonfire started. But, I think trying to figure out how the window was open would be too frustrating and confusing.

Amaya: Plus, that doesn't matter right now.

Greg: Yeah. What matters is that Ms. Zane is missing, most likely kidnapped, and someone has to find her.

Tanya and Will are amazed at the trio's deductions/theories about what happened.

Tanya: Wow! That was some good detective work you guys did.

Will: Yeah. Where'd you learn to do that?

The three of them looked a bit nervous from that question. Knowing that they had to keep their superhero identities a secret, their first instinct is to come up with a lie so they won't suspect anything.

Greg: Oh. Erm… We…

Amaya: We… We were… I mean, we are… Umm…

Connor: Well…

They were about to say something, until-

Woman: (screaming in the distance)!

Tanya: Did you hear that?

Connor: Yeah! I think THAT was Ms. Zane!

Will: Sounds like she's in trouble!

Amaya: Then, we'd better help her. Come on. Let's go!

The five of them immediately run out of the cabin, and run through the forest. While they were running, they heard voices chattering nearby.

Greg: It sounds like the other kids heard the screaming, too.

They kept running until they eventually reached the lake and met up with the other ten kids, who were hiding in the bushes.

Amaya: What's going on?

Cameron: Shh!

Amaya: (whispering) Sorry. What's going on?

Matilda: (whispers, and points) Look.

They see someone taking Ms. Zane to Mr. Crossman, the cook, and the nurse, who are in a canoe. The stranger who's got them held captive, however, looked familiar to the other twelve kids.

Damen: (whispering) Wait a second! Look at the way that guy's dressed.

Emily: (whispering) He's wearing a fedora and an overcoat. Just like in your story, Cameron.

Cameron: (whispering) But, that's impossible. I totally made it up.

Brittany: (whispering) Our point, exactly. It doesn't make any sense.

Amaya: (whispering) Wait. Can you bring us up to speed? Because, we (points to herself, Connor, and Greg) have no idea what you guys are talking about.

Cameron: (whispering) Ok. So, I decided that we should tell ghost stories while we waited for Ms. Zane to come back with the marshmallows. I told this one.

Matilda: (whispering) The story is about a mysterious person who's dressed the way that guy is.

Raymond: (whispering) They would lurk around a camp, searching for potential, and unsuspecting victims. The first were adults.

Greg: (whispering) Just like them.

Jen: (whispering) First; they would kidnap the adults. Then; they would take them to the lake, and onto a canoe. And, then; they would summon the lake monster.

PJ Masks: (whispering) Lake monster!?

Eric: (whispering) Yeah. We thought that's what you saw in the water, Connor.

Brittany: (whispering) What did it look like?

Connor: (whispering) I don't know. It was staring at me with these big, glowing, yellow eyes, but it looked like it could've been a rock, or something. What did it look like in the story?

Joshua: (whispering) A four-hundred-fifty foot tall spider crab.

Amaya: (whispering) That sounds scary.

Greg: (whispering) We've got to help them.

Will: (whispering) Yeah. But, how?

Voice: (whispering eerily) Hello, children…

Kids: (gasps)!

Voice: (teasingly whispers) Greg… Connor… Amaya…

The PJ Masks jump, and they immediately recognize the voice.

Voice: Remember me?

Adults: Help, kids! … Help us! … Please, children! … Help! …

Something pushes the canoe, and the oars fall out of it. Also, something pulls the oars into the water.

Voice: SILENCE!

Connor remembers his experience, and looks at the stranger in realization.

Connor: It was you. You were the one who scared me, and tried to drown me in this lake.

Voice: Very good, Connor. And, I'm sure YOU'LL remember this, Greg.

Some leaves and twigs start flying back and forth in the wind, and Greg remembers his experience.

Voice: And, don't even think about trying to save your precious adults.

The said adults were bound by life preservers. The oars that fell from the canoe, and another life preserver, rise up from the water, and fly towards the children. The kids duck down, and Amaya remembers her experience.

Amaya: (whimpers in fear)…

Voice: I knew you would be extra afraid of this, my dear Amaya. Now; … RISE!

The ground starts shaking as something big comes up from the lake.

Ms. Zane: It's… It's a-.

It comes up some more, and reveals itself.

Everyone: LAKE MONSTER!

Greg: … And, it looks like a spider crab.

Cameron: I can't believe my made up ghost story turned out to be real!

The lake monster grabs the adults with one of its claws, and eats them.

Kids: (gasps)!

Voice: Get them.

All the kids start running away screaming as the monster comes out of the lake, roaring, and chases after them. Each of the kids tried their best to lose the beast, but it grabbed most of them with its claws, and eats them.

Our three heroes, and a few other kids, however, managed to survive, but are still trying to avoid the monster. Our heroes are hiding behind a cabin, and they're processing their current dilemma.

Greg: This is really, really, really, really, really, really, REALLY bad!

Connor: I know. What can we do? We don't have our wristbands. And, without our wristbands, we don't have our powers.

Greg: We've got to do something. And, we'll figure it out.

They felt some rumbles in the ground.

Amaya: We'd better figure it out soon, because it sounds like the monster is coming for us.

The monster shows up at the camp grounds, scoops up Julie, Eric, and Matilda, and gobbles them up. Cameron, feeling guilty about telling the story, comes out of hiding, and approaches the monster.

Cameron: Hey! YOU!

The monster hears Cameron, and looks down at him.

Cameron: That's right, you overgrown crustacean! I'm talking to you!

Amaya: (whispering) Cameron; what are you doing?!

Cameron: If you want someone to eat, eat me! I made you up, and now I'll pay the price for what I've done.

The monster scoops him up, and drops him in its mouth.

PJ Masks: (whispering) NOOO!

The monster looks down at the trio, and its eyes glow.

Greg: (worriedly) Uh… I think it spotted us.

Amaya: Then, we'd better get going!

The three of them run through the woods as the monster starts chasing them.

Amaya: Why did Cameron do that?

Greg: He probably felt bad about telling that story, and thought that this is all his fault.

Connor: But, this isn't his fault.

Greg: It's too late to tell him that now.

As they kept running, they slowed down, and see that Greg has fallen behind.

Connor: Uh… Greg?

Greg: I'm stuck!

They go back to get him, but he starts sinking.

Amaya: Uh-oh. Quicksand!

Greg: (gasps)! Get me out!

Amaya: Don't worry. We'll get you out.

She finds a big, long stick, and extends it for Greg to reach. He grabs the stick, she and Connor start pulling, and he flies out of the quicksand. Unfortunately, where he lands is casted over by an unusually large shadow. He looks up, and sees the monster looking down at him.

Greg: Oh, no.

He begins running away, but he ends up scooped up by the monster.

Connor and Amaya: GREG!

Greg: Looks like it's up to you two. Be careful. Do what you can to save yourselves. And, if you ever feel like it; ask each other-

Before Greg can finish his sentence, the monster drops him in its mouth.

Connor and Amaya: (gasps)!

After the monster eats Greg, it looks down at the two.

Connor: Looks like it's just you and me, Amaya.

Its eyes glow again, and they become more nervous.

Amaya: What do we do now?

Connor: The only thing I can think of: RUUUUUUUNNNN!

They rush off in another direction, and the monster chases after them. As they were running through the forest; Amaya falls behind, and Connor immediately takes notice and stops.

Amaya: Connor! Help!

Connor: Hang on, Amaya! I'm coming!

He turns back, and sees that the stranger has her. A wall of leaves and twigs blowing in the wind blocks Connor's path so he won't try anything.

Voice: (laughing)!

Amaya: (struggling, and grunting)! Put me down!

Voice: Oh. But this is just getting good.

The monster arrives, and scoops her up.

Amaya: (screams)! Connor!

The wall falls down, the stranger's just laughing, and Connor looks around and gets an idea.

Connor: Hey! Big and scary!

The monster looks at him, and gets a rock thrown at it.

Voice: (surprised) What!?

Connor: Leave her alone!

He throws four more rocks at the monster so it could let her go. And, when the last rock hits it, broken glass falls from above.

Voice: (gasps)!

Connor: Huh?

He goes over to the fallen shards, picks one up, and puts it in his pocket. Amaya slips through the claw, and starts falling.

Amaya: (screaming)!

Connor: (gasp)! Amaya!

He runs over to where she'll land, and catches her in his arms.

Amaya: (exhales)! Thanks, Connor.

Connor: You're welcome.

He puts her down.

Voice: Well, you certainly have spunk… Tell you what; in the next hour, I suggest you find a place to hide because, the beast will regain consciousness, and get you. If it catches you, you'll join your friends in a deep, dark despair. If it doesn't catch you we will leave you be for tonight. Just, don't expect to be so lucky tomorrow.

The stranger leaves super quick, like in the blink of an eye, and Connor and Amaya run back to camp.

Connor: Ok. We need a place to hide. We shouldn't hide in our cabin because, it'll most likely look for us there.

Amaya: (getting an idea) Alright. How about we camp out for the night? I have my tent and sleeping bags, and we'll camp out in the woods. We could even camouflage it so we don't stand out, and, hopefully, the monster won't find us.

Connor: It's worth a shot.

Amaya: Yeah… (realizing something) Oh. But, we don't have flashlights.

Connor: No. But, I have my glow-in-the-dark blanket. We can use that for light.

Amaya: Ok, then.

They arrive at their cabin, get their backpacks, turn off the light, and run back into the forest. They find a spot a little close to the mountains, Amaya gets the tent and instructions out of her backpack, and sets everything up.

Amaya: Ok. We have the tent, and the instructions. Let's get started. Connor, you read the instructions to me while I set up the tent.

Connor: Alright.

He picks up the instructions, and reads them to her while she starts setting the tent up. Five minutes later; the tent is halfway finished, but she starts getting tired.

Connor: Ok. Amaya, how about we switch places? You read the instructions to me, and I'll finish the tent for you.

She switches places with him, and he finishes setting up the tent.

Amaya: Nice work. Now, we need to camouflage it. (sighs)… Hearing the word camouflage is making me miss Greg even more.

Connor: Me, too. Just one question: How do we camouflage this tent?

Amaya: Easy. We'll just kick up some dirt against the tent, and we use leaves and branches to help cover it up.

Connor: Ok.

They start kicking dirt up against the tent, and they use the said branches and leaves to cover it up.

Amaya: Alright. Now, we hide inside the tent.

She opens up the flap to the tent, they go inside, and close the flap. The inside of the tent is very dark, and it makes Amaya edgy.

Amaya: Oh, Connor; it's so dark in here. I still haven't gotten over how dark it was in that closet. Could you please get your blanket out?

Connor: Sorry. I can't do it now. It might light up the tent, and the monster might find us.

Amaya: (groans in fear)…

Connor: (whispering) Listen. Let's keep our voices down. Now, close your eyes, and come closer to me. Follow the sound of my voice, and I'll keep you safe.

Amaya: (whispering) Ok. Say something.

Connor: (whispering) Over here.

She goes over to him, and they wrap their arms around each other.

Amaya: (whispering) Connor, why are we whispering?

Connor: (whispering) Because, the monster probably has great hearing, and if we talk at a normal tone, it could catch us.

One minute after; they hear rumbling. The monster has regained its consciousness, and starts looking for the two. They feel strong rumblings pass them by as they're hiding. Eight seconds after; the rumblings get weaker and weaker until they fade away.

Connor: (whispering) I think it's gone.

Amaya: (exhales)! … (whispering) Can we talk normally now?

Connor: Yes. And, I'm about to pull out my blanket.

They let each other go, he takes off his backpack, and takes the blanket out. The inside of the tent now has some light, glowing in electric blue.

Connor: Amaya; you can open your eyes now.

She opens her eyes, and is relieved to see light glowing around her.

Amaya: Yes. Thank goodness.

Connor: Ok. I've got an idea. We'll sleep out here tonight. Tomorrow morning; we'll go back to camp, and get some things to substitute for our powers. And, we'll look for the place where the monster and the stranger have taken everyone to.

Amaya: Hold up. What makes you think that everyone's okay? The monster ate everyone, and we'll probably never see them again.

Connor: But, the stranger said that if we were caught by the monster, it would take us to where our friends are. To me, it sounds like they're alright.

Amaya: Are you still thinking that there could be a "Logical explanation" for all of this?

Connor: Well, I did find something that could mean something's up.

He pulls the shard of glass out of his pocket, and she looks at him confused and a bit irritated.

Amaya: Really? A piece of glass!? THAT'S what you found!?

He puts the glass in his backpack.

Connor: It fell after I threw those rocks at the monster. It could mean that our lake monster is a robot, created by a nighttime villain. I'm guessing it was a certain mad scientist who has a big ego, and hates us with a passion who created it.

Amaya: No way! There's no way Romeo created the lake monster! Don't you get it?! Everything that's happened here. Happened to you, to me, and to Greg. And now, the monster has taken all of our friends, and we don't have our powers to stop whatever this is! Why won't you just admit that this camp is haunted!?

Connor: Because, we don't know if this camp really is haunted, or if a nighttime villain is just trying to make us think that it's haunted. We need to have all the facts first. Plus; we CAN do some awesome things without our powers. You and Greg taught me that. And, as for our friends; we should stay hopeful that they're okay, because there is a possibility that they're alive.

After the statement he just made, she realized that arguing would be pointless.

Amaya: (somewhat sad) Oh. I guess you're right. I'm sorry, Connor. I'm just really scared and overwhelmed by everything that's been happening lately. And, I shouldn't be taking my frustration out on you. You're only just trying to help. Plus, we've seen some crazy things here, and being in that closet has made me become afraid of the dark. You probably think that I'm pathetic for that.

He goes over to her, and places his hand on her shoulder.

Connor: Amaya, it's okay. And, I don't think you're pathetic for being scared of the dark at all because, I'm scared, too.

Amaya: You're usually not scared of anything.

Connor: Just because I'm usually not scared, doesn't mean that I can't be scared when I want to be. Everyone is scared of something. You saw that I don't like to get wet, and I was fine with admitting that I have stage fright to you.

Amaya: I'm glad that you're letting your guard down for me by telling me what you're afraid of, but it's making me feel any better about this.

Connor: Then, we shouldn't be thinking about this right now, and worry about it tomorrow.

Amaya: How do we do that?

He puts his finger on his forehead as he's thinking, and gets an idea.

Connor: Ooh. Look at this, Amaya.

She brings her head up, looks at him, and is becoming amused. His left hand is covering his left eye, his right eye is peeking through his fingers, and his tongue is sticking out.

Connor: Bleeehhhh…

Amaya: (giggling). What are you doing?

Connor: Making funny faces. I've got another one.

He puffs his cheeks up, sticks out the tip of his tongue, and looks at her cross-eyed.

Amaya: (laughing)…

Connor: Oh. I have another one.

He moves his bottom teeth to the right so his top teeth touches the left side of his bottom lip, playfully glares, and moves his hands to the top of his head to make pretend antlers.

Connor: (playfully growling)!

Amaya: (laughing)! Oh, Connor; you're so silly!

Connor: Well, is me being silly making you feel better?

Amaya: (giggles). Yes. Now, I've got a funny face to make.

She takes off her glasses, puts her right hand on top of her head, has her eyes peeking through her fingers, and she's sticking her tongue out.

Amaya: Bleeeeehhhh…

Connor: (laughing)! That's a good one, Amaya.

Amaya: (putting her glasses back on) Thanks.

They share a laugh together. She, then, takes out her sleeping bags, and sets them down.

Amaya: Well, I'm not exactly tired yet, but I do have some things to say.

Connor: Ok. What are they?

She gets closer to him, and gives him a big hug. His face turns slightly pink.

Amaya: Thanks for making me feel better, Connor.

She nuzzles her head into his chest.

Amaya: And, for saving me from the monster back there.

She kisses his right cheek, his face becomes redder, and a goofy smile spreads across it.

Amaya: And, for helping to get me out of that closet.

She kisses his left cheek.

Amaya: (starts blushing) And, for being there for me whenever I was scared.

Connor: (blushing, and laughs nervously). Y-You're welcome.

Amaya: Oh. And, sorry I didn't help you when you almost drowned.

Connor: Don't apologize for that. There was nothing you could do. It was the lifeguard's job to help me.

Amaya: Thanks.

They hold each other a little bit longer. He puts his hands on the sides of her head, pulls it away for a bit, and kisses her forehead. They both blush a bit.

Amaya: (blushing) Umm… It's kind of chilly. You don't mind sharing your blanket with me while we're in the sleeping bags. Do you?

Connor: (blushing) N-No. Not at all.

They slide into the sleeping bags, and pull the blanket over themselves. She takes off her glasses again, and puts them in her backpack. They cuddle each other again, and close their eyes.

Amaya: (softly) Goodnight, Connor.

Connor: (softly) Goodnight, Amaya.

They drift away into their sleep.

Meanwhile, somewhere dark and creepy; the monster has taken everyone there. The last two dropped off are Greg and Cameron.

Greg: (groggily) Where am I?

Cameron: Greg?

Greg: Cameron?

Cameron: I can't believe we're okay.

Greg: Me, neither.

Cameron: You know what else I can't believe?

Greg: What?

Cameron: After I got eaten, I saw everyone's faces. When they saw me, they didn't seem mad at me. Why?

Greg: Why? Because, none of this is your fault. You wouldn't have known if any of this was real or not. No one would've.

Voice: (eerily whispering) Quite true.

Greg: (groans)! Where are you?!

Voice: Oh, don't worry about me. I'll leave you alone for tonight. You should get some sleep. Tomorrow will be even worse than tonight.

A light comes on, and from looking around, Greg realizes that he was in a cell. He lays in the bed, and puts the blanket over himself.

Greg: Night, Cameron.

Cameron: Night, Greg.

Greg closes his eyes, and tries to go to sleep, even though his mind was riddled with scary thoughts.

 **OK! That was chapter five. I've been typing this chapter all day, and I can't wait for you guys to read it… Now, Cameron's sacrifice in this was noble, although what's been happening in this clearly isn't his fault… Also; I know a lot of you are wondering what'll happen next. You're going to have wait. Sorry. Now; that detective work our heroes did was impressive to the normal daytime kids, but they remembered their secret identities. I know on the show they yell out their superhero chant in public places in the daytime, and it makes them seem careless, but it seems like no one really cares what they're chanting. I have some theories: Maybe, because of the fact that they're six year old children, they don't expect anyone to believe them, and/or take them seriously. Or, maybe some people probably already know about the PJ Masks, and know that it's them. Ok. Theories aside; let's talk about Connor's thoughts on the camp. Now, he's not being an annoying skeptic, and he's not in denial either. He's just not sure if the camp is haunted or not. And, lastly; the little Conmaya/Amonnor moment. Wasn't that sweet? He made her laugh to make her feel better, and was there for her whenever she needed help. Now, it may have seemed a bit extreme reading about two six-year-old kids seeping next to each other (I use "Sleeping next to" instead of "Sleeping with" for obvious reasons), but kids can be cuddle bugs, and they're JUST cuddling. They're not doing anything else. That's just sick and wrong (Referring to the "Anything else"). Anyway; tell me what you all thought of this chapter in your reviews. I'm a bit exhausted, and I'll be watching my shows tonight. Bye.**


	6. The Morning After

**Hello again, fellow readers and authors. I'm bringing you another chapter of my scary PJ Masks story. Now, it's the week where "Catboy and the Lunar Dome" and "Gekko and the Rock of All Power" airs, and I know it seems like a constant theme for me to write and upload a chapter for a story I'm working on, but sometimes I can't help myself. I plan on watching, and re-watching, superhero shows, animated and live action, for inspiration for future PJ Masks stories, and I can't wait to see what I find.**

 **Response to comments I've gotten-**

 **Bob4tide: Thank you. I came up with that myself.**

 **FireKing Atlas: Thanks. And, yes. In my stories, I have Amaya giving Connor kisses, and in the last chapter, not only did she give him a kiss, but he gave her a kiss, also.**

 **Bluecatcinema: Yeah. Those were some sweet moments they had.**

 **Jacobfrit: I know that you wrote the first PJ Masks fanfic on Wattpad, and I'm updating my fic right now.**

 **Disclaimer- PJ Masks does not belong to me. It belongs to Entertainment One, and Disney Junior.**

Chapter 6- The Morning After

The next morning; Connor and Amaya were still sleeping inside the tent. Amaya was waking up, getting her glasses from her backpack, and looked at Connor who was still sleeping next to her.

Amaya: (whispering to herself) Aww… He looks so cute asleep.

Just then; he started to wake up.

Connor: (yawning, and stretching his arms out)…

Amaya: (giggles). You should cover your mouth the next time you yawn around other people.

Connor: (giggles). Morning, Amaya.

Amaya: Morning, Connor.

Connor: Ready to go back to camp?

Amaya: Yeah. But, before we get the stuff we need to fill in for our powers, can we clean up first?

Connor: Sure. We can use the latrine when we're back at camp.

Amaya: Thanks.

They get out of their sleeping bags, and out of the tent. Before they move any further, Connor stops.

Connor: By the way; should we do something about your tent?

Amaya: We'll come back for it later. Hopefully, it won't be ruined by the lake monster, or anything else by the time we come back for it.

Connor: Ok.

They continue walking through the forest until they've reached the camp. They both go to the boys' and girls' latrines, and begin cleaning up. A few minutes after; Connor was still in the boys' latrine, as he was dressed in his normal daytime attire, and finishing up brushing his teeth.

Voice: (eerily whispers) Connor…

Connor: What?!

Voice: (teasingly whispering) Cooonnnnnnnnoooooorrrr…

Connor: (groans)! Not again! We just woke up!

Suddenly; the door to the latrine slams shut, and the water faucets turn on all by themselves. He was starting to shake with fear.

Voice: I warned you that scary things would happen today, and I will show just how scary things will be. (laughing maniacally)!

The latrine started to flood about halfway to the ceiling, and he was becoming scared.

Connor: (panting)!… AMAYA!

Amaya, who was also cleaned up and dressed in her daytime clothes, hears Connor screaming her name.

Amaya: (gasps)!

She goes over to the boys' latrine, and sees some water leaking from the door.

Amaya: Connor! What's going on?

Connor: The stranger locked me in here, and it's flooding! Get me out of here!

Amaya: Hang on. When I was locked in the closet, Ms. Zane used some tools to get me out. Where did she get them from?

Connor: The cook give them to her. They were in the lodge kitchen.

Amaya: Ok. I'll go get them, and get you out. Stay put.

Connor: Like I have a choice right now!

Amaya: Oh. Right. Sorry.

She goes to the lodge, heads into the kitchen, looks through the cabinets, and finds the bag of tools.

Amaya: Yes!

She heads back outside, and goes back to the latrine.

Amaya: Ok, Connor. I'm back, and I've got the tools.

Connor: Good. Now, get me out of here!

Amaya: I will. Just, stay calm.

She looks for the hinges, but sees that they're on the inside. So, she looks at the doorknob, and sees that she can unscrew it. She pulls out a Phillips head screwdriver, and starts unscrewing the bolts. Unfortunately, the other bolts can be unscrewed from the inside, but she didn't let that stop her. She pulls out a hammer, and starts banging on the knob until it comes loose.

The inside of the latrine was flooding a lot worse, and Connor had almost reached the ceiling.

Connor: I can't believe they're trying to drown me again.

All of a sudden; the water burst the door open, and he started coming out of there screaming.

Connor: (sliding on the ground, and panting)!

Amaya, who kept a safe distance from the bursting water, rushed over to him.

Amaya: (hugging him) Connor! Are you okay?

Connor: Yeah. I'm fine.

He, then, sees something familiar lying wet on the ground.

Connor: Hey. (pointing) Look!

They see the stranger's clothes on the ground.

Amaya: Those are the stranger's clothes. But, where's the stranger?

Voice: Over here.

They look to where they hear the voice, and are in shock to see the stranger's true form.

Both of them: (gasps)!

The stranger was actually a robotic type of thing. Like a spider with really long legs.

Voice: There's someone who wants to see you.

Connor: (whispers to Amaya) I'm pretty sure it's Romeo.

The robotic figure shrinks down and approaches the two. Its screen appears all static like, and then Romeo's face appears.

Amaya: Yep. You're right.

Romeo: Well hello, PJ Lovebirds. Did you two have a sweet little moment together while my lake monster was hunting you down? (making kissing noises)… (laughs)…

Both of them: (growling, and blushing)! …

Romeo: Anyway; I see you've met my Spyder. That's spelled S.P.Y.D.E.R., because I had it spy on you, and it looks like a spider. Also; it took something you needed very badly.

The screen shows what the spyder took from them.

Amaya: (gasp)! You had it take our wristbands!

Romeo: That's right. Without your wristbands, you're powerless.

Connor: Did this "Spyder" do all those scary things to us?

Romeo: Yes. And you're wondering "How?". It has some special powers that I installed in it.

Amaya: Of course, you made the monster, too. But, how did Cameron know what it looked like?

Romeo: He didn't. One: He made it up to be anything he wanted it to be. And, two: My robot monster can morph into any type of monster it's described as. I listened to the ghost stories in case they were talking about a lake monster.

Amaya: That just proves that this isn't his fault.

Romeo: Speaking of which; everyone that my monster has captured is safe, including your precious little lizard.

Connor: Where are you keeping them?

Romeo: I'll show you tonight.

Both of them: You will?

Romeo: Yes. But, take this as a warning; just because you found out that this camp isn't really haunted, and I'm pulling the strings around here, doesn't mean that your experience here will be any less scary.

They both look at each other a bit nervously.

Romeo: Now, like I said; I will show you where your friends are, but you have to do something for me.

They both look at him suspiciously.

Amaya: What do you want us to do?

Romeo: Well, I'll show you a big holographic sign in the air. That sign is where the entrance to my place here is.

Connor: Yes?

Romeo: Also, I'll tell you where your wristbands are.

Amaya: Uh-huh?

Romeo: After I tell you, you have to do a dance for me.

Both of them: (confused) A dance?

Romeo: Yes. You do the dance, and I'll let you into my place. But, there's a twist to this dance.

They look at each other a bit worried.

Connor: (arms crossed) What is this twist?

Romeo: The twist is: At the end of this dance, You. Two. Must. KISS!

Both of them: (blushing) KISS?!

Romeo: That's right! And, while you're dancing and smooching, my spyder will film the whole thing, and I'll post it on the internet! You want to save your friends, do the dance. If you don't dance for me, you'll never see them again, they'll all be my slaves, and I'll rule the world! (laughing maniacally)! … Oh. And, Robot and Robette will teach you how to do the dance. They'll be waiting for you at the lake in the next seven hours. Better think soon. See you tonight, lovey-doveys.

The screen on the spyder turns off, and it leaves super quick. Connor and Amaya were looking at each other feeling nervous and embarrassed.

Amaya: (blushing) I can't believe this. Us. Kissing?!

Connor: (blushing) I know. It's really weird.

They both were contemplating the idea of kissing to themselves, but they never thought about doing that so soon. They thought about doing it when they were a bit older since they were only six years old, but considering the situation they were in right now, they realized that they were going kiss a bit sooner, not like they had a choice right now.

Connor: (blushing) Um… How about we get the stuff to fill in for our powers, and talk about this later?

Amaya: (blushing) Sure.

They go around the camp looking for certain things that would be a good enough substitute for their powers, and they put them in their cabin along with the bag of tools. An hour after; they were sitting in the cabin staring into space, and thinking about the dance they had to do, and the fact that they had to kiss at the end.

Connor: (breaking the silence) Ok. Can we talk about the fact that we have to… (gulps, and blushes)! … kiss now?

Amaya: (blushes) Yes. I think that you should go first. Say what you feel like saying.

Connor: (nervously) Alright. It's not that I don't want to kiss you, I mean have last night. But, not like… (blushing again) You know.

Amaya: Yeah.

Connor: (nervously) I mean, you are the only girl on our team, and I think that you're… really pretty.

Amaya: (blushing) Thanks.

She gets up, and sits next to him in his bed.

Amaya: (nervously) I also have… (blushes again) kissed you a few times. And, I think that you're cute and handsome.

Connor: (blushes again) Thanks.

Amaya: (blushing) But, I kind of wanted to tell you that… Erm…

He saw how scared she looked with trying to tell him something.

Connor: You know what; you don't have to tell me now. Maybe, another time?

Amaya: Ok… Thanks.

She was glad that he understood if she wasn't ready to say something; but then, she thought of something else.

Amaya: Oh. You know what I was thinking?

Connor: What?

Amaya: What will the others think if they see that video of us? I know Greg would understand better because, he knows Romeo just as much as we do; but everyone else might get mad at us because, they might think that we were being selfish kissing each other while they needed saving.

Connor: Aww, man. I never thought about it like that. That's one of the things I'm not proud of myself for, and I'd most likely hate myself for.

She sees that he's hurting, and feels a little guilty.

Amaya: Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to open that old wound, Connor.

Connor: It's okay. You were just sharing your thoughts.

Amaya: I just don't want you to dwell on this for so long. I mean, no one's perfect.

Connor: Thanks for understanding, Amaya.

Amaya: You're welcome.

They smile at each other, and she decides to change the subject.

Amaya: Hey. How about you show me your Master Fang comic? I'm usually not as interested in him as you are, but I figured that maybe I could see how cool he is sometime.

Connor: And, you think that now would be a good time?

Amaya: Well, we only have six hours left. Maybe, I could show you my Flossy Flash comic, and you could see how cool she is?

Connor: Why not?

He pulls out his Master Fang comic, and they read it together.

Meanwhile, in the place where Romeo has everyone captive; Greg was in his cell, thinking about what was going on, and drawing on the wall. His drawings were about him and his friends as the PJ Masks, and they were defeating the scary monsters and saving everyone. His drawings were bad, as he admitted that he's not good at drawing, but they were all he had at the moment to have some faith.

Greg: (sighs). I hope that Connor and Amaya know what's going on here. And, I hope that if they feel like it, they'll tell each other that they like each other already. Them being happy with each other would make me happy.

He closes his eyes, and tries to contemplate what could happen next.

Five hours later; Connor and Amaya were still in the cabin waiting for when they were to go to the lake, and practice their dance for Romeo. They had only five minutes left, and they were making the most out of it. Connor was drawing a sketch of Amaya, as she agreed to pose for him. She was excited to see what his drawing of her looked like. He was always good at drawing, and he enjoyed drawing very much. He considered it one of his favorite hobbies.

Amaya: Are you done yet, Connor? My neck is stiff.

He adds the finishing touches to his drawing.

Connor: Just, about done.

Amaya: (exhales, and moves her neck)…

He flips his drawing pad over, and shows her his sketch.

Amaya: Wow! It's awesome!

Connor: Thanks.

His drawing of her was very well done. It looked like it could be an actual sketch.

Amaya: How are you so good at drawing at the age of six?

Connor: I just practiced until I got better, and went along with it.

Amaya: Well, you definitely have a gift.

Connor: Oh. We'd better change into our pajamas. It's almost time for us to meet up with Robot and Robette, and for them to teach us the dance. You go change in the latrine. I'll change in here. After what happened in the boys' latrine, I don't feel very private changing in there.

Amaya: Ok.

She gets out of the cabin, and goes to the latrine. He closes the door, and pulls out his pjs.

A few minutes after; they were walking to the lake in their pajamas, and see Robot and Robette waiting for them by the docks.

Connor: There they are.

They went over to the two robots, and shook hands with both of them.

Robot: Hello, PJ Masks as their daytime selves.

Robette: I'm Robette. We are going to teach you two this very special dance.

Amaya: We know.

Robette: Yes. We are aware.

Robot: Let us start off nice and slow, Robette. Follow our lead, PJ Masks.

The two robots hold each other in a tango position, and Connor and Amaya do the same, feeling a bit embarrassed. First; they take three steps forward. Then; they take two steps forward, and spin. Then; they spin, take a step forward, and stick their heels out. Then; they spin again, take a step forward, and dip. Then; they stick out their heels, look up, take a step forward, and spin. Then; they step forward again, look up, spin, and dip. Then; they take a step forward, stick out their heels, look up, and take another step forward. Then; they spin, stick out their heels again, look up again, and dip. Then; they spin, stick out their heels, and take a step forward. Then; they take two steps forward, and dip. Then; they stick out their heels, take a step forward, and dip again. And, then; they stick out their heels again, look up, dip again, and spin. The robots did the kiss at the end, but Connor and Amaya almost kiss. Their hesitation and embarrassment of it makes everything feel awkward to them.

Robot: You must kiss each other for Master Romeo.

Connor: (blushing) We know. We're already nervous and embarrassed about this.

Robette: You will do it at the spot, then?

Amaya: (blushing) I guess we will.

Robot: Good luck then, PJ Masks.

The two heroes head back to the camp. While they were walking, they were both thinking about being recorded dancing and kissing, and they weren't excited.

Amaya: Oh. I really don't like that we have to be filmed kissing. Romeo is crazy if he thinks he can get away with that.

Connor: Maybe, he won't get away with it.

Amaya: Please, tell me you have a plan.

Connor: I think I do.

He whispers something in her ear, and she feels a little bit better.

Amaya: Phew. I hope it works.

Connor: Only one way to find out.

They continue heading back to camp.

 **That was chapter six. Now, I know a lot of you thought it was quite extreme to have Connor and Amaya kissing, but I think there has to be a border for that type of stuff. In kids' shows, I think that it's appropriate for the adults to kiss. Now, if there are children in the show, they can kiss each other's hands, foreheads, and cheeks. If it's a kiss on the lips, it should not be a make-out session. It can be a kiss on the lips, but it shouldn't be very big. You can think of me as a sick human being if you want, but it could be worse. At least they aren't going to you-know-what. Because in my opinion, that's sicker than them kissing at the age of six, and I know some of you wouldn't disagree with me on that. And, if I wanted to do a sex story on them, I would make them so much older. Plus; sorry about the tedious tango lesson. It was just to describe them practicing. And, sorry about my rant. I'm just defending my writing, and how I view things. Just be glad that this is fanfiction, and not an actual episode. Anyway; let me know what you guys thought of this chapter in your reviews. I will see you guys later.**


	7. Dancing for the Evildoer

**Hello, people. I have brought you another chapter of my PJ Masks Haunted Summer Camp story. I know it's quite quick after the controversial previous chapter, but I've given it some thought, and I think this chapter will make some people relieved with this one.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own PJ Masks. It's owned by Entertainment One, Disney Junior, etc.**

Chapter 7- Dance for the Evildoer

Two hours after; it was nightfall, and Connor and Amaya were getting ready to go to the spot that leads to Romeo's base. They got out of their cabin, and they saw the hologram showing the location.

Connor: This is it.

Amaya: (nervously) Here we go.

They started hiking up to the spot in the forest near the mountain. They reached the spot, and see the spyder latched onto a tree. The screen on the spyder started to turn on, and Romeo's face appears on it.

Romeo: Hello, PJ Sweethearts. Ready to dance?

Connor: First; the location of our wristbands.

Romeo: Oh. Right. They're inside the caves along with your friends. The wristbands are in a separate room from where I have your friends. It's heavily guarded, and you'll never get them back! … Now, will you dance for me?

Amaya: Yes, Romeo. Anything to save our friends.

Romeo: Good. Ready?

Connor: (whispers to her) Remember the plan.

Amaya: (whispers back to him) Right.

Romeo: Set.

They get into their tango positions, and get ready to dance.

Romeo: DANCE!

They start with the first moves that the robots taught them, and Romeo was enjoying the show.

Romeo: Ah… How graceful, and GROSS! (pretends to gag)! … (laughing)!

They were getting a bit closer to the end, and they see the spyder latched tightly onto the tree.

Romeo: (to himself) Here it comes…

They made their move before they made their last spin, and then-

Connor: (whispers) Now!

Amaya kicks some dirt towards the spyder, and its screen is completely covered in dirt.

Romeo: WHAT!?

Rewind: After Amaya kicked the dirt at the spyder, and covered its screen in dirt; Connor pulls her forward, they put their heads next to each other, and make kissing noises to make it sound like they're kissing.

Connor: Ok, Romeo. We danced for you, and we kissed.

Amaya: Yeah. Now, let us into the caves.

Romeo: Wait. The screen got covered in dirt. I have record you guys dancing again.

Connor: What does it matter if us dancing is a video on the internet? We did what you told us to do.

Romeo: Ok. I'll open the gates to the caves.

The gates to the caves open.

Romeo: Wait! You only have five seconds to get inside since I don't know if you did everything I said. Better start NOW!

They quickly get inside the caves, and a few seconds after; the spyder goes in, too, and the gates close. The screen wipes the dirt off itself, and Romeo sees that they've made it inside.

Romeo: Ok. You're inside. By the way; I've deleted that video. There's no point in trying to post it on the internet since the screen got covered in dirt.

Connor: Good. Because, guess what?

Romeo: What?

Both of them: We didn't kiss!

Romeo: WHAT?!

Connor: Yeah. We thought about if we should do it, and our answer was no.

Amaya: That's right. You can't force people to do something for you whether they want to, or not, Romeo. "No" means "No".

Romeo: (growls in anger)! I'll get you for this, you PJ Pests!

They head deeper into the cave, and began looking for their friends and wristbands.

 **Ok. That was the seventh chapter. I know it was short, but it was also quite strong after the last chapter. I gave it a lot of thought, and the more I thought about it, the more it would have come off as rape. I mean, it's one thing if Connor and Amaya want to kiss, and do it on their terms, but it's another thing if someone forces them to kiss whether they want to, or not. That would come off as rape. Like they said, their answer was no, and "No" means "No". Tell me what you guys thought of this chapter in your reviews. Bye, guys.**


	8. Reunion

**Hello again, people. I have another chapter for my PJ Masks Haunted Summer Camp story. Now, I saw "Catboy and the Lunar Dome" and "Gekko and the Rock of All Power", and I liked both of them; though I thought that "Catboy and the Lunar Dome" was cute because, it was another episode where Catboy lets his guard down, and shows us his insecurities again… Anyways; I want to get into something I feel about the show: I feel like PJ Masks is one of those shows on Disney Junior that has the potential to have something epic happen, like Sofia the First, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, and Miles From Tomorrowland. That's why I keep saying that the show should have a movie-like special to air, and I'm sure some of you understand where I'm coming from with this. And, I think that if they do have a movie-like special scheduled to air, it would be something a bit extra special since it's a superhero show. Before we get into this chapter, I will respond to some comments first-**

 **Bluecatcinema: I appreciate your support of my stories, again, and it was definitely crazy for Romeo to propose that to Connor and Amaya. He will come back, though.**

 **FireKing Atlas: Yeah. Like I said, it was crazy for Romeo to do that, and he is going to use the spyder and some other resources. (SPOILER ALERT)**

 **Whoever the guest commenting on chapter 5 is: Thank you. I worked really hard on that chapter, and I'm glad that you have this story as bedtime entertainment.**

 **Giselle H: Thank you, again. I don't know if I'll finish the story before Halloween, but I think the story will be shorter than I imagined.**

 **Now, here is chapter 8.**

 **Disclaimer: PJ Masks doesn't belong to me. Entertainment One, and Disney Junior own it.**

Chapter 8- Reunion

After Connor and Amaya went inside the caves; they were still standing at the entrance as it was very dark inside, and Amaya was feeling uncomfortable.

Amaya: (groans)! Why does it always have to be so dark around here!?

Connor puts down his backpack, and pulls some things out of it.

Connor: (gives something to her) Here. It's a glow stick. We can use them to help us see inside this place. That, and I didn't want my blanket to get ruined.

She giggles at his statement, and turns on her glow stick.

Amaya: Thanks. Where did you find these?

Connor: (turning on his glow stick) They came with some stuff someone else brought with them. I'm sure whoever owns these won't mind us using them.

Amaya: Yeah. It also makes sense since we're trying to save them.

They start walking through the first tunnel, and they hear some unnerving noises as they're walking.

Amaya: (whimpers)…

Connor: Relax, Amaya. It's just Romeo trying to scare us.

A stalactite falls in front of them, and they jump.

Amaya: Well, it's working.

Voice: I see I've gotten to you even better than I thought.

Connor: Romeo, we know it's you! Why don't you just stop using your spyder, and face us?

Voice: I would, but I'm saving that for later. That; and-

A rock flies towards them, and they duck.

Voice: …I'm having too much fun making you PJ Pests helpless, and miserable. (laughing maniacally)!

The tunnel starts rumbling, and some more stalactites and rocks from above fall near them.

Connor: RUN!

They start running through the tunnel, and they reach a big part of the caves.

Amaya: (panting)… That was close.

Connor: (panting)… It sure was.

They catch their breaths, and they see how massive this room in the cave is. It's very circular and wide, there are walkways that lead down to the bottom, and at the bottom is a very big rectangular structure in the middle of the room.

Connor: Wow! This place is huge.

Amaya sees that there are robots that look like scary monsters patrolling the walkways, but not on the walkway they're on. She sees a little rock wall close by, and she takes him there to hide so they won't be spotted.

Amaya: (whispering) Ok. I think that that big thing down there is where Romeo's keeping everyone.

She puts her backpack down, and pulls out some binoculars.

Amaya: (whispering) Greg has to be in one of these cells.

Luckily, they had a good view of the roof of the structure, and the roof was made of clear glass. She looks around with the binoculars, and she finds Greg in the cell on the bottom right corner of where they see it.

Amaya: (whispering) Found him! He just so happens to be close by to us.

Connor: (whispering) What are you suggesting we do?

Amaya: (whispering) We head down there, and talk to him. It would be a relief for him to hear that we're looking for him, especially since he hasn't heard our voices in a while. And, I think it would be good to get some insight from him about what we should do.

Connor: (whispering) But, those robots are patrolling the walkways.

Amaya: (whispering) We'll have to sneak by them so they won't catch us.

Connor: (whispering) Then, we'd better time our goes perfectly.

They study the robots patrol patterns for a little while, and then; they decided that they've got it down.

Amaya: (whispering) Ready?

Connor: (whispering) Yep.

Amaya: (whispering) And… Go!

They start running toward the slanted stairway that goes to the next level, and they wait for the robot to pass them by. They go down to the second level, see the next robot pass by the stairway, and jump down to the wall that builds up the stairway. Unfortunately, they tumble, and he lands on top of her. The robot hears it, and looks back to see if someone's there. They hear it turning around, and stay still until it turns back. It goes back to patrolling, and they go down to the next level as the robot patrolling there is going further past the stairway. They reach the bottom, and they head into the bushes near Greg's cell window.

Amaya: (whispering) Psst! Greg!

Connor: (whispering) Greg!

Greg: Hmm?

Greg gets up from his bed and goes to his window.

Amaya: Shh!

Greg: (whispering) Amaya? Connor?

Amaya: (whispering) Yeah. It's us.

Greg: (whispering) You guys found me.

Connor: (whispering) Yeah. And, we found out who's behind this: Romeo. Did you know that?

Greg: (whispering) No. So, the camp isn't really haunted?

Amaya: (whispering) Nope. Turns out that Romeo caused those things to happen to us, and he made that robotic lake monster to capture everyone.

Greg: (whispering) Did Romeo make the lake monster that way?

Connor: (whispering) No. It can morph into anything Romeo wants. He overheard the ghost story Cameron told, and made it that way.

Amaya: (whispering) He made this robot called the spyder, S.P.Y.D.E.R., that caused the things to happen to us, and it took our wristbands.

Connor: (whispering) Romeo's keeping them here, and we're going to get them back.

Greg: (whispering) But, what about everybody else? They're going to see us as the PJ Masks, and we've never let that happen before.

They think over the part about the other daytime kids and adults seeing them as their superhero selves, and Amaya gets an idea.

Amaya: (whispering) I've got it! Greg, you let the people in the cells next to you know that Connor and Amaya have found you guys, and that they're going to get help from some _very_ special friends.

Greg: (whispering) Those "Very special friends" being the PJ Masks. So, that they know that you guys did what you could do, and that they won't suspect a thing.

Connor: (whispering) Good idea, Amaya. Now, we should go get our wristbands. We'll be right back, Greg.

The two head to the walls covered in shadows, and Greg goes to one of the walls in his cell.

Greg: (whispering) Psst! Cameron!

Cameron: Huh?

Greg: (whispering) Connor and Amaya found us, and they're going to find some really special friends that can get us out of here. Spread the word.

Cameron: (whispering) Ok.

Greg goes to the other wall in his cell.

Greg: (whispering) Emily! Amaya and Connor know where we are, and they're going get some special friends to save us all. Pass it on.

Emily: (whispering) Ok, Greg.

Connor and Amaya were hiding in the shadow covered walls as the daytime kids started spreading the word to everyone else.

Connor: (whispering) I wonder where this room is?

Amaya: (whispering) The room where our wristbands are?

Connor: (whispering) Yeah.

Voice: Wherever you two are; the room where your wristbands are being held are in the only tunnel you'll find on the second level. I'll be waiting for you. (laughs in an evil manner)…

They come out of the shadows, and go up to the second level walkway. They look around, and find the tunnel on the farthest right. But, they see the robot making its way back on its rounds.

Connor: (whispering) Looks like we're going to have to take the long way around. Let's get moving.

They start running together, and they reach the tunnel. They go in, and the spyder follows them.

Amaya: Ok. It is, once again, really dark, but I can see the light at the end of this tunnel. I'll just focus on that… Just like how I should've focused on it before, when we first got in here.

Connor: It's okay, Amaya. You were just scared.

Amaya: And, I still am.

Connor: But, there's nothing wrong with that.

Suddenly; a big, scary, ghost like face pops out at the two, and scares them.

Connor: Was that what you saw in the closet?

Amaya: Something like that.

A stalactite falls near them, and startles them. Connor feels something grab his ankle, and Amaya feels something grab her shoulder. They get themselves out of the grips of the random hands coming out of nowhere, and start running through the tunnel.

Connor: Romeo wasn't kidding when he said that he'd make this scarier for us.

Amaya: Definitely.

They're about to reach the room, until a huge, scary looking robot raven comes out from above, and screeches at them, leaving them paralyzed for a bit. Connor regains his composure, and Amaya has her head down, one hand covering her eyes, and the other in front of the robotic bird. To Connor, she looked like she was about to cry.

Connor: Amaya?

Amaya: Oh! Why am I still scared?! I just found out that Romeo is behind all of this, and that this camp isn't really haunted. But, why do I still get scared, even though I know it's not real?

Connor: Because, he said that he'd make things scarier for us, and it's okay to be scared.

Amaya: It is?

Connor: Yeah. Now, I don't usually pride myself on bravery because, I know I get scared of certain things sometimes. But, even though I'm scared, I still get the job done because, what matters is saving the day. And, I know you do the same thing too, even when you're scared.

Amaya: You're right, Connor. This is our mission, and missions can get pretty scary for us sometimes. I may be afraid, but I can still do this. I may not be in hero mode, but it's time to be a hero!

Connor: Awesome! Just one question: How are we going to get past this guy right here?

She pulls out a bag of tools from her backpack.

Amaya: Oh, Big Bird…

The robot raven sees the bag of tools she's holding, and instantly flies back up top in fear.

Connor: Wow! Scaring away what you're scared of. Good thinking.

Amaya: Yep. I had to make it think I was going to disassemble it so it would leave us alone. Now, for our wristbands.

They go into the room, and grab their wristbands from the table. They put theirs on, run out of the room, and head back to the window near Greg's cell.

Connor: (whispering) Psst! Greg!

Greg goes to his window, and his wristband slides through the bars. He grabs it, and puts it on.

Greg: (whispering) Thanks, guys.

Amaya: (whispering) Did you spread the word?

Greg: (whispering) Yep. Now, let's get this started!

Connor: (whispering) PJ Masks, we're on our way!

PJ Masks: (whispering, and doing their fist-bump) Into the night to save the day!

The transformation sequence instantly begins.

Narrator: Amaya becomes…

Amaya transforms into-

Amaya: Owlette!

Narrator: Greg becomes…

Greg transforms into-

Greg: Gekko!

Narrator: Connor becomes…

Connor transforms into-

Connor: Catboy!

Narrator: The PJ Masks!

 **There we GO! The PJ Masks are back together in this chapter, and they are ready to save the day! Now, I think the next chapter will be the last one on this story because, I said in the author's note above that I thought I'd finish it quicker, and I can't wait to finish this… Now, I know a lot of you are wondering why Amaya still got scared of somethings even though she just found that the camp isn't really haunted. The thing is that, her experience in the closet has traumatized her, and her friends getting eaten by a robotic lake monster has broken her. So, you can't really blame her for still being scared, and Romeo did say that the experience wouldn't be any less scary just because he's making the camp seem haunted. I also know a lot of you are wondering what the daytime kids and adults are going to think when they see the PJ Masks as the PJ Masks. You'll have to wait until the next chapter. Also; I made a little reference to Sonic Adventure 2 with the haunted levels in the game, mostly Knuckles' levels, and how they would have the little ghosts pop out at you and give you a jump scare. Any of you who have played the game know exactly what I'm talking about, and remember how scary those were. I couldn't even bring myself to play those levels because of the jump scares. Anyway; let me know what you guys thought of this chapter in your reviews. I will see you all later.**


	9. Ending the Nightmare

**Hi, guys. I am bringing you the final chapter of my PJ Masks Haunted Summer Camp story. Now, Halloween is right around the corner, and I thought that now would be a good time to upload the last chapter of this story. I'm excited and nervous at the same time. Now, to respond to some reviews-**

 **Bluecatcinema: Yes, sir! We are about to see some action, man!**

 **FireKing Atlas: Thanks. And, here's the final one.**

 **Giselle H: It's a few days before Halloween, and here it is. Also, I feel you about how annoying it is to wait so long for things like this to update, but I'm glad that you understand that creativity can't be rushed.**

 **Bob4tide: I'll work on it.**

 **Now, here's the last chapter.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own PJ Masks. Entertainment One, and Disney Junior own it.**

Chapter 9- Ending the Nightmare

The PJ Masks have transformed into their superhero alter-egos, and Gekko is still in his cell.

Connor/Catboy: (whispering) Ok, Gekko. Now, to let everyone know that the cavalry has come to save everyone.

Greg/Gekko: (whispering) Got it. Owlette, check from above to make sure that everyone has gotten out safely.

Amaya/Owlette: (whispering) Right.

She flies up into the air, and looks down at the prison.

Amaya/Owlette: Owl Eyes!

Inside the prison-

Greg/Gekko: (normal) Hey, everyone, they're here! (a bit deeper) Super Gecko Muscles!

Gekko uses his super strength to open his cell door.

Greg/Gekko: (normal) Wow! Thanks, Gekko! (deeper) No problem. Now, my teammates, Catboy and Owlette, are outside, and they're going to make sure that everyone's safe and sound, too. You'd better get out of here. (normal) Thanks. But, I think I'll stay under my cot until everyone else is out of here. (deeper) Ok. I understand.

The people who overheard the fake conversation were a bit confused about what was going on. Gekko comes out of the cell, and goes over to Cameron's cell.

Cameron: Whoa! What are you?

Greg/Gekko: I'm a superhero!

Cameron: A superhero?!

Greg/Gekko: Yep.

Gekko uses his super muscles to open Cameron's cell door.

Greg/Gekko: And, I have two friends that are superheroes, too.

Cameron: Cool! Greg said you're name was Gekko. Right?

Greg/Gekko: That's right.

Cameron: And, your friends go by Catboy and Owlette?

Greg/Gekko: Right again, Cameron. We're part of a team.

Cameron: Awesome! Wait. How did you know my name?

Greg/Gekko: Greg told me.

Cameron: And, what's the name of this team you're on?

Greg/Gekko: We're known as the PJ Masks.

Cameron: The PJ Masks? Interesting. A bit weird, but cool. No offense.

Greg/Gekko: Non taken.

Gekko goes to the other cell doors, and opens them with his super strength. After he gets everyone out of their cells, Gekko goes to the door that leads out of the prison, and opens it.

Greg/Gekko: Come one, everyone!

All the daytime kids and adults come bursting out of the prison.

Amaya/Owlette: That's about almost everyone, Gekko.

Greg/Gekko: Right. Greg is safe.

Suddenly; a loud and horrifying screech was heard.

Amaya/Owlette: Uh-oh…

She turned around, and saw the big robot raven flying towards her. She dodges as it dive bombs at her.

Amaya/Owlette: Usually, I have a soft spot for birds, but with you, I'll make an exception.

The robot raven starts chasing her as they start flying around the room in circles. The robotic bird eventually gets tired and dizzy, but regains its composure for a bit. It sees Owlette, and starts flying toward her, but she quickly moves away, and it flies into a tunnel entrance and ends up stuck.

Jen: Whoa! She's awesome!

Owlette flies down to everyone else.

Amaya/Owlette: Thanks.

Greg/Gekko: This is Owlette. She's our resident flyer.

Just then; they hear some grotesque noises nearby. They look over, and see the robotic monsters coming for them. All of a sudden; a blue blur comes out of nowhere, and runs around the robots.

Raymond: Wow! What's that?

Greg/Gekko: That's Catboy.

Amaya/Owlette: He's our leader.

The robots get dizzy enough, and Catboy stops running around them.

Daytime kids: Cool!... Wow!... That was awesome!

Ms. Zane: This is incredible!

Mr. Crossman: Amazing!

Nurse: Spectacular!

Cook: Extraordinary!

Connor/Catboy: Thanks. We work together in the night so we can save the day.

Cameron: Pretty cool. So, do you have any other powers?

Brittany: Yeah. We see that Gekko has super strength, Owlette can fly, and Catboy has super speed. What other powers do you have?

Some more robot monsters come out.

Greg/Gekko: You're about to see. Super Gecko Camouflage!

Gekko turns invisible, much to everyone's shock.

Eric: Whoa! Where'd he go?

Greg/Gekko: Over here. I'm invisible.

Julie: That's so cool!

Some of the robots get closer to them, but Owlette flies toward them.

Amaya/Owlette: Owl Wing Wind!

She blows some cave dust at the robots, and they get stunned for a bit.

Matilda: Wow! She has some powerful wings.

Connor/Catboy: She sure does. But, we should try to get out of here.

Amaya/Owlette: I hear you, Catboy. Super Owl Eyes!

She uses her Owl Eyes to find the entrance she and Connor came in. She finds it, and points the way.

Amaya/Owlette: I found the way out.

Connor/Catboy: Everyone, follow me. I'll lead the way.

Another robot appears behind them, but Gekko comes out, and grabs its tentacles as it swings them at the others.

Greg/Gekko: Super Lizard Grip!

The robot monster tries to get its tentacles free, but Gekko's Super Lizard Grip is too strong. He lifts the robot up, and throws it across the room.

Greg/Gekko: Better get going!

Connor/Catboy: Come on, everyone!

Catboy takes the daytime civilians to the exit, but stops at the second level walkway.

Ms. Zane: What's wrong?

Connor/Catboy: I hear something close by.

Tanya: Do you have super hearing?

Connor/Catboy: I do. Whatever I hear, it's coming for us.

That "something" turned out to be the spyder, but it's grown a lot taller, and it dives toward them.

Connor/Catboy: Take cover!

They do what he says, and he dodges the spyder as it lands.

Connor/Catboy: Super Cat Jump!

He jumps up to the next walkway, and the spyder follows it.

Damen: Cool! He has super jump power, too!

As Catboy and the spyder were on the third level, Gekko came down from the wall, and grabs one of the spyder's legs.

Greg/Gekko: Super Gecko Muscles!

He throws the spyder down to the prison, but a crazy whirlwind comes out of nowhere, and the room is engulfed in it.

Greg/Gekko: What's going on!?

Amaya/Owlette: It's the spyder! That's what caused those things to happen!

Greg/Gekko: You mean those experiences?

Connor/Catboy: Yeah!

Greg/Gekko: Ok! I'll take care of this!

Gekko runs up the wall, up to the ceiling, and stops in the middle point. He releases his Super Lizard Grip, and starts dropping toward the spyder.

Greg/Gekko: Super, SUPER Gecko Muscles!

He drops on the spyder, and crushes it along with the prison.

Amaya/Owlette: Great work, Gekko. Now, everyone; get out of these caves, and hide somewhere in the camp! Now!

Most of the civilians do what she says, but Ms. Zane stays behind.

Ms. Zane: I don't know who you kids are, but I must say; I'm very grateful, and proud of you. Thank you for saving our lives.

Connor/Catboy: You're welcome, Ma'am. Now, you should get going. It's not safe here.

Ms. Zane: Oh, yes. Thank you.

She immediately runs out of the caves, and heads back to camp with everyone else.

Amaya/Owlette: Ok. Everyone's out of the caves, and they're safe and sound.

Greg/Gekko: Now, we have to find Romeo.

Romeo: Over here, PJ Pests…

They look over, and see Romeo standing at a tunnel entrance on the third level.

PJ Masks: Romeo!

Romeo: You may have destroyed my precious robot monsters here, but I've got plenty more where that came from. See you outside, losers…

He runs into the tunnel he was standing by, and the robotic raven flies out as the caves' ceiling opens up.

Connor/Catboy: So, Romeo modified this cave making it his base of operations here, and put in all types of exits and entrances. (rolls his eyes) Why am I not surprised?

Greg/Gekko: Snark later. Find Romeo now.

They get out of the cave, and look around for Romeo and his cronies.

Amaya/Owlette: Romeo, where are you?

Suddenly; a swarm of robot monsters come out of the woodworks, and surround our three heroes.

Connor/Catboy: Oh, boy.

Romeo's lab appears from the right.

Romeo: I told you I have more. Prepare for your worst nightmares, PJ Monkeys! (laughing maniacally)!

Connor/Catboy: I'll go first. Super Cat Speed!

He runs towards the robo-monsters, and stops for a bit.

Connor/Catboy: (sing-song) Come and get me…

He runs into the forest as the robots follow him, he stops at a tree, and jumps into it as most of the robots collide into the trunk.

Connor/Catboy: Yeah!

Just then; something grabs him from above. He looks up, and sees one of them in the tree with him.

Connor/Catboy: (screams)!

Greg/Gekko: Catboy! I'm coming!

Gekko runs to the tree where Catboy is, climbs up, grabs the robot, and throws it to the ground.

Catboy: Phew! Thanks, Gekko.

Some more of them appear in the trees, and stare at the two boys.

Greg/Gekko: Don't thank me yet.

They come down from the trees, and run from the robots. Owlette flies in front of the robots as they were chasing the boys.

Amaya/Owlette: Owl Wing Wind!

She blows some dirt at the robot monsters, and they short circuit. A familiar screech is heard. She looks behind herself, and sees the raven dive bombing at her. She flies into the forest, and tries to outfly it in the trees. It loses sight of her, and she flies above the forest. She sighs in relief; but then, she looks ahead, and sees the lake monster.

Amaya/Owlette: Not good… Be brave, Owlette. Be brave.

The lake monster, now, looking like a giant hulking fish, and it starts charging toward her roaring. She flies up higher to get out of its range, but the raven comes out from the trees, and flies at her again. She flies straight ahead, and flies up high as the raven crashes into the lake monster. The raven goes down, and the lake monster regains its composure; but it morphs back into the spider crab, then a serpent, and then a squid. It gets stuck in that form, and Owlette sees a mark on it that could help.

Amaya/Owlette: Interesting.

She looks over to the boys, who are still being chased by the monster robots, and gets an idea. She flies down to the boys.

Amaya/Owlette: Guys, I've got a plan. I've noticed a mark on the lake monster. That could be its weak spot. I'll fly Gekko up to it so he can damage it.

Greg/Gekko: Cool Chameleons! If I damage its weak spot, it'll be destroyed.

Amaya/Owlette: Right. Now, as for these guys; I need Catboy to lead them to the lake. Once you get there, stop at the dock, and I'll make a wave so that I can short circuit them.

Connor/Catboy: Sounds good, Owlette.

She grabs Gekko, and flies him to the lake monster. She drops him on top of the lake monster, he climbs down on it, and finds its weak spot.

Greg/Gekko: Super Gecko Muscles!

He punches a hole in the spot, and pulls his fist out as the lake monster starts collapsing. Gekko comes off of the monster, and it collapses causing the ground to rumble.

Owlette uses her Owl Eyes to see Catboy leading the robots to the lake. He reaches the dock, stops there, and waits for the robots to reach up to him.

Connor/Catboy: Ready, Owlette?

Amaya/Owlette: Ready, Catboy.

She flies into the air again, and sees the robots closing in on him. They stop at the dock as they see that he has stopped.

Connor/Catboy: Now!

She flies towards the water close to the dock.

Amaya/Owlette: Super Owl Wing Wind!

She blows a big wave toward them.

Connor/Catboy: Super Cat Jump!

He jumps away from the lake so he can keep the robots there, and so he won't get wet. The wave comes, and soaks the robot monsters, short circuiting them in the process.

Amaya/Owlette: Yes!

Greg/Gekko: (arriving) We did it!

Connor/Catboy: Great work, PJ Masks.

Romeo: No! I was going to use those as an army to scare everyone, and to take over the world!

Connor/Catboy: But, you already tried scaring people.

Greg/Gekko: And, you already tried making a robot army, too.

Romeo: True. But, this was going to be different! I'll make you pay for this next time, PJ Masks! And, I WILL rule the world! You'll see!

Romeo drives off in his mobile lab.

Greg/Gekko: That takes care of Romeo.

Connor/Catboy: Yep... You know something, guys? This was a pretty crazy mission, but this mission also changes everything for us.

Amaya/Owlette: You mean the part where people now know about the PJ Masks?

Connor/Catboy: Yeah. It'll be a bit weird to have people talking about us as the PJ Masks.

Greg/Gekko: Well, it'll be good to get some recognition from the daytime people.

Connor/Catboy: It will. Plus; I don't want to brag, but I kind of liked showing off our skills to the others back there.

Amaya/Owlette: (giggles). So did I.

Greg/Gekko: Me, too.

They share a laugh together.

Amaya/Owlette: PJ Masks, all shout hooray!

PJ Masks: 'Cause in the night, we saved the day!

The next day, at the camp; all the campers, and the adults, were gathered around the camp grounds.

Ms. Zane: Due to the events of last night, I think it's safe to say that this camp is not completely safe. We will ask some rangers and authorities to examine this place, and make it safe for others who will come here. Also; I want us to thank the PJ Masks, wherever they are, for saving our lives. These three unique little heroes have done a great deal for us, and I have a feeling that we'll be seeing them again for some time. Now, everyone; pack your bags, and say goodbye to Camp Live. Because, we're going home.

Ms. Zane head back to her cabin, along with the other adults heading back to their places, and the kids head back to their cabins, too. While they were going back to the cabins, Cameron pulls the three of our heroes to the side.

Cameron: Hey, guys. So, I wanted to know; when did you meet the PJ Masks, and how do you know about them?

They looked at each other knowing that they had to, once again, keep their identities a secret.

Connor: Well, we met them a while back. But, as for how we know them; that's a secret.

Cameron: Ok. Well, why haven't we known about them before? And, why haven't you told us about them?

Greg: They prefer to work at night, when everyone else is asleep.

Amaya: And, we never told anyone about them because, we had to wait until something like last night would happen. That, and we didn't think anyone would believe us if we said that we knew superheroes.

Cameron: Oh. Well, that makes sense. I'll see you guys later.

Cameron heads back to his cabin, and Amaya looks to Connor.

Amaya: Umm… Connor? Can I talk to you alone in the cabin?

Connor: Ok Greg; do you mind if we-

Greg: (interrupting) Go right ahead. I can wait.

She takes Connor inside the cabin, and Greg waits directly by the door, curious as to what'll happen.

Connor: Why do you want to talk to me alone, Amaya?

Amaya: Well, I wanted to say thanks for helping me out with the things that were scaring me.

Connor: Oh. Well, you're welcome. And, no offense, but you could've just thanked me back there, or last night. I'm not being uncaring. I'm just saying.

Amaya: I know. And, that's the thing. I wanted to do something to show you how much I appreciated you helping me. But, (nervously) you might think that I'm crazy for what I'm about to do. But, I'm going to do it anyway because, I'm a little scared, but I know you would want me to be brave.

Connor: Ok. And, even if I did think that you were crazy, I'm sure I would understand.

Amaya: Good. Now, close your eyes.

He does what she says.

Connor: Why?

Amaya: Because, it's a surprise.

Connor: (excited) A surprise!? What is it? Are going to give me something, or show me something?

Amaya: (giggles). It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, silly!

Connor: Oh. Right. Sorry.

They share a laugh together, and she inhales and exhales as she gets ready for what she's about to do.

Amaya: … Ok… Here I go.

She approaches him, puts her arms around his neck, making him a bit nervous, she leans closer to his face, closes her eyes, her face all scrunched up, and presses her lips against his. He feels something on his lips, opens his eyes, and is shocked to see that she's kissing him. His face instantly turned red. He couldn't believe that she was kissing him. Unlike Romeo forcing them to kiss, this felt better because, she chose to kiss him, and did it on her terms and she was enjoying it. He was enjoying it, too. She stops kissing him, and they look at each other with red faces.

Amaya: (blushing, and breaking the silence)… Oh. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you. (trying to leave) I'll just-

He grabs her arm.

Connor: (blushing) Wait!

He pulls her to him, and kisses her on the lips back. They put their arms around each other, and stop for a moment.

Connor: (blushing) Umm… Maybe, we should start packing up.

Amaya: (blushing) Right.

She goes to the door, and starts opening it.

Amaya: (blushing) Let's just go get… (opens the door all the way) Greg!

Greg: (turning around) Hey. What are you guys doing in here?

Amaya: (blushing) Uh… We were just…

Connor: (blushing) She… gave me a surprise.

Greg immediately caught on to what they meant, but played it cool so he wouldn't embarrass them.

Greg: Oh. Ok. Well, are you guys ready to go?

Connor: Yep.

Amaya: Totally. I hope that there's a better, not-ran-by-a-nighttime-villain-trying-to-make-us-think-that-it's-haunted, summer camp.

They all share a laugh together. The end.

 **And, I'm done! Now, there are people who know about the PJ Masks, and I think that if something like this really happened in the show, it would be cool to see the daytime kids' reactions to them. Also; I made references to two episodes: "Owlette's Terrible Pterodactyl Trouble" and "Catboy Squared". Plus; at the end was a sweet and cute Conmaya/Amonnor moment. Now, they only kissed twice, and they kept them as short as they could. I did what I could to have them kiss, but still keep it appropriate. By the way; anyone see the Toys r Us commercial about the big book of awesome? The one where there is a Catboy plushie singing the Toys r Us song, and the Lego builders tell him about the trolls from the upcoming Trolls movie? I know this seems unnecessary for me to talk about with you, but I think that it's great that the show is finally getting some more recognition. Another thing; I want to know if any of you guys think that the show should have a movie special like I do. Because, like I said, I feel like PJ Masks has the potential to be epic, and a movie special for the show would be epic for us to see. Anyway; let me know what you guys thought of this chapter in your reviews. I hope you enjoyed the story. Thank you, guys. Bye.**


End file.
